Mordez-moi Encore et encore Caporal
by Tora-Lala
Summary: Depuis un certain temps Eren est tourmenté par quelques rêves étranges. Qui réveil chez lui un appétit actroce. Un appétit charnel. Il fallait qu'il mange. Qu'il "le" mange.
1. Chapter 1

Il lui pris et lui souleva le menton. De son regard froid dur et perçant, le caporal Rivaille scrutait le visage d'Eren dans les moindres détails. "Regarde moi ". Eren le fit malgré lui. De toute façon il en était obligé. Recevoir les coups de son caporal... Très peu pour lui... Il avait déjà donné.

" À quoi tu penses nabot?

-... Je ! ... À rien ?...

Le Caporal Rivaille donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac pour ensuite attrapé les cheveux d'Eren et collé son front contre celui de sa victime.

-Te fous pas de moi gamin...

-Hung... C'est juste que...

Eren n'arrivait plus à parler... Le visage de son supérieur était bien trop proche de lui. Il allait craquer. Il avait chaud et était rouge.

-"C'est juste que" quoi ? Tes constipés ? On dirai que ta envies de chié quelque chose mais tu n'y arrives pas.

Si seulement il pouvait savoir que c'etait pire que ça. Tout allait mal pour Eren en ce moment. À chaque nuit, quand il se mettait à dormir ses rêves n'était vraisemblablement que sexe avec le caporal Rivaille. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, à chaque fois qu'il scrutait son corps athlétique, son visage dure et doux à la fois le corps d'Eren se mettait à bouillir ardement et réveillait un appétit sans fin chez lui. Depuis quand cela se produisait-il? Depuis que Rivaille commençait à avoir de l'intérêt pour Eren. Bien entendu étant grand observateur Rivaille avait bien remarquer l'attitude étrange d'Eren envers lui. C'est pourquoi il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau loin des autres.

-Hé! dépêches-toi de me répondre.

Le titan le regarda de ses yeux vert perçant. Tant pis pour ce qui pourrait arrivé par la suite: sans crainte Eren le fixa aussi d'un regard dur, un regard pleins d'assurance. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie.

-Je veux te dévoré.

Rivaille s'était reculé d'au moins quatre pas. C'était compréhensible. Quand on sait qu'Eren est un semi titan qui peut perdre le contrôle à tout moment. "C'est une blague Eren.

-Non.

-Ce n'était pas une question. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tes entrain de perdre la raison ?

-Je... crois, que si un peu.

-Tu sais se qui arrivera si tu poses ne serai ce qu'un doigt sur moi Eren.

-...Oui.

-...Abruti. Tch, manquait plus ça... Ce serai drôle si "l'espoir de l'humanité" se mettait à tous nous bouffer à l'intérieur de ses putains de murs.

-Hein?

-Tu m'a très bien compris enfoiré.

-Je-je crois qu'il y a un grand malentendu caporal Rivaille.

-Hein?

-Je-Je ne veux pas vous mangé... Si... Un peu...

Le Caporal Rivaille se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Eren aurais -tu des troubles psychologique? Ou te fous-tu simplement de ma gueule? 

-Non caporal ! Vous m'avez mal compris!

-Alors dans ce cas exprime toi plus clairement demeuré.

Il risquait sa vie mais tant pis ! :

-Que ! ... E-Eren !

Le soldat aux yeux vert sapin s'était jeté sur le cou de son aîné pour y venir déguster toute l'étendue de peu que pouvait lui offir Rivaille. Eren offrit de grand coup de langue derrière l'oreille de son caporal, mordilla son lobe et lécha son menton. Eren regarda droit dans les yeux Rivaille avant décraser doucement ses lèvres sur l'objet de ses désirs. Le semi titan humecta les fines lèvres du taciturne de sa langue malicieuse avant de venir lui caressé son palais avec celle-ci. Bizarre... Eren ne s'était pas encore pris de coups de genoux ni de coup de tête. Bah tant mieux. Il osa plus. Le baiser était plus ardant, oui c'était Eren qui menait la danse. Le caporal commençait à manquer d'air : " Hé ! Eren! "

Le soldat se repris et se degna d'enfin lâché la lèvre inférieure de Rivaille maintenant rosé. Enfin pas tout à fait. Eren était totalement ailleurs : la bave sur la commissure de sa lèvre droite, le regard embrumé, la respiration haletante et les pommettes rouge. Eren avait un visage si érotique. Le ténébreux l'observa avec son habituel regard : blasé.

" C'est de ça que tu voulais gamin ? Tes remplis de testostérone mon pauvre. Si t'es aussi frustré c'est à cause de moi ? "

L'adolescent le regarda d'un air abattu et et pencha la tête pour repondre à sa question.

" Hé... Alors comme ça tu es épris de moi ? Ou c'est juste du plaisir charnelle ? Ça te surprendra peut-être mais je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pouvait ressemblé ta tête au bord de la jouissance Eren."

Dit-il en le regardant et en souriant d'un air moqueur. Rivaille pris Eren par la nuque et approcha son visage du sien pour commencer un ballet de langues endiablées. Le plus jeune s'accrocha au cou de son supérieur avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Ce baiser était si intense, si jouissif. Les petits grognements de plaisirs d'Eren grisa Rivaille instantanément. Toujours d'un air impassible le taciturne attrapa de sa main gauche les hanches du titan pour ainsi avoir plus de contacte avec lui et être sûre de ne pas le perdre, et de sa mains droite il toucha l'entre jambes de son compagnon d'arme.

" C'est vachement gonflés et dure en bas. Pour si peu en plus."

Rivaille activa sa main. Eren poussa un cris aiguë. Il crispa ses doigts sur les épaules de son capitaine. Rivaille pouvait sentir ses ongles à travers sa chemise.

" Hn, lavette ". L'aîné prit Eren et le plaqua contre son bureau eemplis de paperasses. De son regard sardonique, le caporal continua à torturé son subordonné en frottant avec plus de pression sur la bosse de son pantalon. " Ca-Caporal ! ". Le dit caporal avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa victime. Rivaille lui rendit la pareille en le léchant et mordant de partout le titan au niveau de sa clavicule.

" Ca-caporal ! Je-je... Je vais mourir !

-Alors meurt. Mais pas maintenant... pas avant que je ne t'aurait fait jouir.

-Ri - Rivaille...

-" Caporal Rivaille ! "

-Ca-caporal...

-... Dit mon nom en entier.

Son supérieur lui déchira son haut et mordilla sa paume d'Adam. Les cheveux du dominant chatouillaient le cou et le dessous du visage d'Eren.

-Tout de suite.

-C-Caporal... Riva... aaaah!

Le ténébreux venait de lui modre l'épaule. Une belle marque avec quelques gouttes de sang perlaient maintenant sur le semi titan. Le coupable donna plusieurs coup de langues. Mais il fut déçu d'y voir sa marque commencée à cicatrisée.

-Tch! Tu fais chié...

-Hein? Argh..

-Hé nabot... Je t'es dis de prononcer mon nom en entier.

Il lui griffa légèrement les côtes.

-Aaaah Rivaille, Caporal Rivaille...

-Hn ! "

Eren regarda son supérieur. Il réclama en silence un autre baiser en sortant sa langue de sa cavité buccal pour venir chatouillé avec le menton de son bourreau. Rivaille repondit donc à sa demande silencieuse. Un baiser si érotique. Leurs langues se chatouillaient, s'enroulaient, se caressaient. En voulant plus, Eren suça le muscle rose de son chef , non la goba presque totalement.

" Eren tu sais que je peux te faire dix fois pire si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite ?

-... C'est... C'est ce que je veux. Faites moi pire Caporal. "

Il recommenca ce qu'il venait de faire. Rivaille cru qu'il allait vraiment perdre sa langue. Eren la mordait presque jusqu'au sang. " Putain de titan ". Jäger déchira la chemise blanche de son compagnons et s'attaqua à son torse pour y faire plusieurs carresses. Rivaille se redressa un peu histoire de fixé Eren droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y tenait à sa chemise. L'adolescent lui répondit silencieusement en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de son supérieur et en faisant pression pour collés leurs bassins. Il grogna de plaisir avec un regard empli de luxure. Eren ramena ses poignets sur chaques côtés du visage mettant son cou en valeur. " Mange moi ". Voilà ce qu'il faisait comprendre. Rivaille commençait à être étroit lui aussi dans son pantalon. " Cet enfoiré à réussi à me faire bander." Pensa-t-il. L'homme aux prunelles grisâtres pris son beau mouchoir blanc accroché à sont cou pour venir y attacher avec les poignet d'Eren remontés au dessus de sa tête. Ainsi il avait le contrôle total sur sa victime . Ou presque. Il defit la ceinture de son subordonné au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Il pris les jambes d'Eren et les remonta un peu pour avoir plus d'accès à son postérieure et ainsi mieux retirer son pantalon avec le survêtement. Il regarda la verge fièrement dressé de son soldat. " C'est qu'elle me mordrait presque Eren..." souffla-t'il dans son cou en caressant de sa main la colonne de chair de son titan. Eren cria de plaisir. " Pas si fort... lavette ". De son autre main il caressa son ventre légèrement musclés." Tu manques d'entraînement Eren " Dit-il en pinçant la peau hâlé de son protégé. Eren couina et enroula ses bras attachés autour du cou de son caporal. Celui-ci continuait toujours ses vas et viens pendant qu'Eren continuait toujours ses caresses mal contrôlés dans les cheveux ébène de son supérieur. Rivaille senti le membre doux et chaud palper dans sa main et en venir un liquide tout aussi mielleux, ardant et à la fois collant dans la paume de sa main. Eren venait de jouir. " Sale gosse.". Rivaille lécha du bout de sa langue ses doigts. Il fit la grimace au début de part l'étrange consistance de la semence blanche sur sa main, mais y prit ensuite goût. Il tendit sa main souillé vers le visage d'Eren. Il lappa ses doigts et goûta en même temps pour la première fois sa propres semence. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il appréciait, c'était les longs et fins doigts de Rivaille qu'il degustait. Le taciturne se pencha et nettoya le torse d'Eren. Après que cela fut fait, il glissa un et ensuite deux doigts dans les parties anales qu'Eren lui avaient léchés auparavant à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci. C'était chaud... et agréable. Il aimait ça. Non ils aimaient ça tout les deux. Le " titan " attrapa les cheveux de son caporal derrière son crâne et y attira sa tête vers son visage pour de nouveau commencé un baiser enflammé. Voyant que son caporal n'avait pas encore eu son compte comme lui l'avait eu, l'homme aux yeux vert degagea ses bras liés autour du cou de son partenaire pour y glisser ses mains attachées à l'intérieur du vêtement de son caporal. " vC'est pas trop tôt " fit-il. Eren entendit sa remarque et s'en voulu de n'avoir pensé qu'à son propre plaisir jusqu'à maintenant. Tant pis il allait se rattraper maintenant et faire découvrir toutes sortes de sensation à son aîné jusqu'à qu'il jouisse et jouisse encore de plaisir en prononçant son nom. Il était bien déterminé.

"Aaaah... Nan!

Eren venait de jouir encore une fois.

-Quoi "Nan" ? Fit Rivaille.

-Je-je voulais que...Aaaah... Tu jouisses avant moi.

Eren était déçu. Cela se voyait à son visage, c'était limite s'il pleurait. Le caporal le regarda et esquissa un faible... Très faible sourire presque imperceptible.

-Arrête de chialé, t'es un homme non?

-...

-Gamin.

Son chef le consola en l'embrassant sur sa poitrine, en chatouillant ses téton et en caressant son postérieure.

-Eren.

Le dénommé redressa la tête. Ils se regardèrent . Et s'en qu'il ne s'y attende le taciturne pénétra Eren en savourant l'étroitesse de son entre chaud. Le soldat cria de plaisir et de douleur . Il griffa le dos et les épaules de son supérieur qui lui l'acérait l'arrière train. Rivaille serrait les dents, son visage était crispé tant le plaisir qu'il prenait était intense et merveilleux. Ils ne bougea plus le tant qu'Eren s'habitue à sa présence.

-Ca-caporal Rivaille.

Le ténébreux lui lécha la joue sur lequel trônaient quelques larmes.

- Ri- Rivaille...

- C'est " Caporal Rivaille " pour toi merdeux.

- ... Faites-moi l'amour.

-... Encore, dis-le encore.

-...L'amour...

Rivaille commença doucement ses vas et viens.

-Urgh... Plus fort... Dis-le plus fort...

-Fait-moi l'amour... Ri...vaille !

-...

Même si il l'avait tutoyé, l'exitation du plus âgé monta un peu plus encore. Alors il bougea, se mouvant toujours plus loin et plus fort dans les entrailles d'Eren.

Les jambes d'Eren trônaient maintenant sur les épaules du dominant. Plus loin, plus fort. Rivaille était en transe et butait de plus en plus énergétiquement dans la prostate de son amant qui criait d'avantage signalant qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Des larmes de plaisir envahissaient la moitié du visage d'Eren. Ses mains caressaient encore et encore le torse moite de son partenaire. Un filet de bave coulait sur la commissure sa lèvre que le caporal vint effacer d'un coup de langue, et dans son élan repris la verge bien dure de son subordonné.

-Rivaille ! Argh... Ri - Rivaille !

-Sale... Môme.

Il se déversa dans l'entre d'Eren en poussant un râle de satisfaction. Il transpirait et sa mâchoire était crispée à cause de cette vague de plaisir électrique que venait de lui donné Eren.

-Ca-caporal.

Jamais Jäger n'avait vu une telle expression chez son supérieur. Il était si sexy, si masculin. La respiration haletante de son caporal le fit frissoner. Il le regardait et ne se lasserai jamais de le faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu lorgnes gamin?

-... Ce ... Ce n'était pas que du plaisir charnelle que je voulais avec vous Caporal. Je voulais...

-Tais-toi.

Le caporal lécha la bouche de son protégé pour le faire taire.

-Ca-caporal...

Rivaille détacha les mains d'Eren pour venir bâillonné sa bouche. Il le savait. Il savait que son demeuré de titan l'aimait. Cette affirmation fit un drôle de sentiment à Rivaille. L'envie lui prit d'enlacer Eren. Il étala tout son corps contre celui de son amant et mis sa tête au creux du cou de celui-ci tout en fermant les yeux.

Eren n'en croyait pas ses yeux . Il avait envie de pleuré tant il était heureux. Sentir la peau de son homme contre la sienne. Sentir son coeur battre contre le sien. Et sentir son souffle chaud au creux de son coup n'était que jouissif. Rivaille se redressa au bout d'un quart d'heure et commença à se retiré de l'entre d'Eren. Celui-ci n'étant pas d'accord, poussa une plainte étouffée à travers le mouchoir blanc et ressera ses jambes autour du bassin de son caporal pour le garder à l'intérieur de lui.

-Hé Eren...

-...

-Pfff... Tu me saoules.

Le taciturne venait de céder à sa plainte silencieuse. Il se ré allongea sur Jäger et carressa du bout de ses long doigt la chevelure brune du " titan ". Eren voulait resté ainsi aussi longtemps que possible.

-Gamin. Je ne peux pas me reposé correctement , ton coeur fait trop de bordel.

Le cadet tourna la tête de façon à croiser son regard et fixa son supérieur d'un oeil accusateur.

-Hooo... C'est de ma fautes penses-tu ?

Rivaille se redressa et embrassa la joue droite de son subordonné. Ses lèvres s'étendaient

sur sa joue et Eren senti que son caporal souriait et se foutait de lui. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

-Hn, tu te rebelles jeune recrue ? Tu ne devrais pas faire le malin Eren, cela fait exactement deux minute que je sens sur mon bide que tes à nouveau dure.

Rivaille esquissa un sourire sadique. Puis fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère.

-Dépêches-toi de me dire se que tu veux nabot.

Il lui enleva le tissus de la bouche et le ténébreux s'empressa d'embrasser sa " bête " sauvagement. Eren tandis les bras, se redressa et pris le visage de son homme entre ses mains. Il s'approcha jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud de Rivaille sur ses lèvres et les humectas d'un coup de langue.

"Prenez-moi, mordez-moi encore et encore caporal... Faites-moi l'amour ardement jusqu'à en mourir".

Un ballet de langues prit place. Ils s'embrassèrent, non se devorèrent l'un l'autre comme-ci leurs vie en dépendait. Leurs langues s'enroulaient, se chatouillaient, se caressaient et ne se quittaient plus. Les deux hommes avaient faim, très "faim".


	2. Chibi Rivaille

C'était souvent lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs... Ou encore lorsqu' Eren avait l'occasion de parler avec son aîné. Avoir la sensation d'être pour une fois supérieur ou encore le dominant n'était que joussif pour Eren . Il le taquinait instinctivement ou tout simplement dès fois en ayant toute sa tête à ses risques et périls. Oui, car Rivaille ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer sa petite taille. Bah c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître à Eren. Dans tout les cas, Rivaille était plus petit qu'Eren et c'était une cruel réalité pour le dominant officiel du " couple " qui voulait absolument tout dominer... Tout. " Couple ", est-ce vraiment le mot adéquat pour pouvoir les qualifiés de ainsi ? En effet, ils avaient déjà eu plusieurs aventures à l'insu de tout le monde, et ils se voyaient de temps en temps l'un l'autre quand ils avaient l'occasion de se croiser dans les couloirs silencieux par hasard pour pouvoir discuter. Souvent quand ils se rejoignaient après s'être vus chacun au bout du couloirs, arrivés à la même hauteur, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en regardant son supérieur de haut s'en le faire exprès. Il le trouvait si mignon. Du haut de ses un mètre soixante, son mouchoir impeccablement accroché autour du cou, sa chemise blanche qui lui allait à merveille et ses petit yeux menacant qui vous boufferait si vous faites le moindre geste. Ajoutez au tableau ses sourcils fin barant la moitié du regard. Aaah, malgré cet air toujours menaçant Eren prenait toujours plaisirs à lorgner cette " bouille " adorable.

Il s'étaient encore une fois croisés dans les couloirs en pierres, gris, silencieux et s'étaient de nouveaux arrêtés à la même hauteur de chacun. Jäger était heureux. Non seulement il le re-voyait mais en plus il se sentait d'humeur taquine après avoir vue le visage de son " amant ". Il pouffa de rire derrière sa main après s'être imaginer qu'elle tête pouvait avoir Rivaille quand il était gosse.

" À quoi tu penses gamin ? "

La voie grave et platonique de Rivaille remit le jeune soldat à sa place qui rougissait de honte de s'être fait prendre dans son délire. Rivaille marcha, se rapprochant encore plus près d'Eren. Après avoir entendu le son de ses pas avancés et s'arrêter, une petite goutte de sueur dû à l'appréhensions roula le long de la tempe d'Eren. Merde.

" Ri-vaille? "

Le dit caporal attrapa Eren par le col de sa veste et approcha son visage dur d'un coup sec du sien avant de reprendre sa jeune recrue :

" Caporal Rivaille, gamin. Je t'es demandé à quoi tu pensais il me semble. "

Il degluti avec peine. Les joues du martyre devinrent plus rouges encore.

"Tu pensais à des trucs salaces encore ? Pervers.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Se défendit Eren.

Son visage écarlate ne l'aidait pas à être plus crédible auprès de son tortionnaire qui lui, prenait un malin plaisir ou pas à le malmener psychologiquement.

-Exprime-toi plus clairement, avec toi il y a souvent des malentendus.

Jäger soupira, il valait mieux dire la vérité... Comme toujours d'ailleurs.

-Je-je, me demandais juste à quoi tu pouvais ressemblé quand tu étais plus jeune.

Les yeux de son caporal sortirent.

-Fff, je suis toujours jeune gamin. Et c'est bien ce que je disais : Pervers.

Il vira au rouge foncé. Rivaille s'amusait à son tour.

-Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que j'étais plus viril que toi.

Toujours aussi rouge, l'homme au yeux vert fronça les sourcils. Rivaille savait qu'il avait froisser son ego. Il voulait voir son titan s'énerver. Pas qu'il était maso, mais Rivaille adorait toucher des petits points sensibles chez Eren. Bah voilà, comme ça ils pensaient la même chose. Eren prit les mains de son supérieur encore accrochées au col de sa veste et les éloigna de celle-ci. Ses sourcils se touchaient pratiquement tellement ils étaient froncés. Eren était vénère.

"Oh?" Fit d'un regard amusé Rivaille.

Leur visage étaient proches, très proche. Le taciturne en profita pour écraser doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Eren qui lui, tirait toujours la tronche. Même en ayant les lèvres scellées ils se fixèrent. Rivaille adorait les yeux vert électrique du semi titan. Encore plus lorsqu'ils brillaient. Eren sentit les lèvres de Rivaille s'étirer en à fin sourire contre les siennes. Le plus petit mais aussi le plus vieux se payait vraiment de sa tête pensa-t-il. Le ténébreux taquinait les babines d'Eren en donnant des coups de langue dessus. Il s'amusait à les mordiller et à les aspirer en ayant toujours son sourire carnassier. Sans rien dire, en silence, la jeune recrue ferma ses long doigts autour du poignet de son supérieur et y mit une pression afin que son tortionnaire ne s'échappe. Il recula jusqu'à coller Rivaille contre le mur froid. Jäger était vraiment en position de force. L'air sévère et la mâchoire serrée il baissa sa tête jusqu'à que leurs souffle se mélange. Voir Eren avec se visage là grisa Rivaille instantanément. Le caporal pencha la tête et s'attaqua à son cou, chose qu'Eren rectifia : le titan tira les cheveux de son caporal en arrière pour ainsi avoir rien que pour lui toute l'étendue de chair pâle qu'offrait le cou du Lance Caporal Rivaille. Jäger entama avec voracité la clavicule de son supérieur après avoir enlevé son mouchoir et de boutonné sa chemise blanche. Rivaille ferma ses yeux de plaisir et planta ses doigts dans le crâne de son homme. Eren lâcha la peau de Rivaille maintenant devenue violette et luisante de bave. Il se mit ensuite à lacéré son cou couleur nacre qui commencait à virer couleur rubis suite aux répétitif coups de cros d'Eren. Rivaille grogna et Eren senti ses cordes vocales trembler sous ses babines. La libodo du titan montait en flèche. Il reprit les poignets de son partenaire qui lui griffaient le crâne et serra encore plus fort qu'avant les poignets du caporal Rivaille. Eren les remonta au dessus de sa tête plaqua son corps contre le plus petit et passa sa jambe droite entre ses jambes. Rivaille couina et regarda ensuite Eren d'un air abattu sans le vouloir. Le coeur du titan rata un battement. L'homme aux yeux vert sapin souria. Il écrasa tendrement sa bouche sur celle de son amant. S'en suit ensuite un ballet de langues s'enroulant et se déroulant langoureusement. Eren commença à agité sa jambe, frottant l'entre jambes de son compagnon. Le plus petit et le plus argneux se tortillaient de plaisir contre Eren qui lui, s'amusait à faire languir son partenaire en ayant lui aussi à son tour un sourire carnassier. Rivaille haletait et anahait contre les oreilles de sa jeune recrue. Jäger soupira de bien-être en entendant cette mélodie délicieuse. Le plus jeune senti le membre du ténébreux se durcir contre sa jambe bougeant toujours de manière voluptueuse. Le taciturne n'en pouvait plus :

"Hé, arrête de me faire languir et passe au chose sérieuse". Râla-t-il.

Eren plaqua ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Rivaille et souria. Le plus âgé le senti et il menaça son subordonné :

"Tu veux que je te casses ta jambe abruti ?".

Eren fit le sourde oreille et se contenta de sortir sa langue de sa cavité buccal pour venir chatouillé avec la mâchoire de son bourreau habituel. Mais avant que Rivaille ne puisse protester à nouveau, Eren libéra les poignets douloureux de Rivaille pour déboutonné habilement son pantalon et ainsi glisser sa main facilement jusqu'à sa verge fièrement tendue.

C'était dure, doux et agréablement chaud. Eren prenait plaisir à caressé la colonne de chair de son caporal. Il traçait de son index le tour du phallus de Rivaille, le serrait par moment et titillait son gland de son long doigt qui faisait geindre Rivaille par moment. Après ces douces tortures, Eren entreprit de long vas et viens sur la verge gonflée de son supérieur. Rivaille émis une longue plainte qu'Eren étouffa dans un baiser vorace. Le taciturne bougea ses hanches instinctivement pour plus de contacte et de sensation. Ils avaient chaud et en voulaient plus. Eren étala sa main gauche contre la joue droite de Rivaille et la carressa tendrement. Bercé par tant de plaisir le caporal laissa tombée sa tête contre la main d'Eren. Un filet de bave coulait de sa lèvres jusqu'à son menton que l'homme aux yeux vert sapin ne manqua pas d'effacer d'un coup de langue. Il aimait voir son supérieur en position de faiblesse. Toutes sortes d'émotions défilaient sur son visage. Eren memorisait le moindre gémissement, la moindre expression qui passait sur son visage et la moindre supplique de son caporal. Ses yeux couleur fer embrumés, sa peau pâle maintenant légèrement rosée et ses lèvres gonflées et luisante ne rendait que plus fou Eren. Il s'était demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler Rivaille étant petit, mais jamais il ne s'était posé la question : À quoi pouvait ressembler Rivaille perdu dans son plaisir ? Ou encore, à quoi pouvait ressemblé Rivaille dans ses moments de faiblesse ? Et en cet instant, maintenant il le regrettait, oui amèrement. Car le tableau était jouissif ! Il voulait voir plus, entendre plus. Certes peut-être était-il un pervers mais c'était pour une " bonne cause ". Il voudrait être le seul à connaître toutes les facettes de Rivaille. Toutes ses mimiques, toutes ses faiblesses et pleins d'autres choses encore. C'est pour ça qu'il voudrait le voir encore plus déboussolé, par le plaisir.

Leur souffle se mélangeait. Les bras du plus petit trônait maintenant au dessus de sa tête maintenus par les grandes main d'Eren. Ils se lorgnèrent l'un l'autre d'un regard plein de luxure. Rivaille fronçait à nouveau ses sourcils, il n'était pas d'accord. Il voulait qu'Eren recommence, qu'il reprenne sa putain de queue dans ses mains douces et chaudes. Non décidément il n'était pas bien d'accord. Eren le savait mais s'en moquait. Il lui reservait mieux. Le titan maltraita les lèvres de son supérieur. Puis il se baissa, encore, encore, toujours plus bas.

"E-ren!"

Il voulu protester mais trop tard. Eren l'avait en bouche. Une longue plainte s'en suivie de la part de Rivaille. Jamais II ne s'était senti aussi faible. Le caporal ne supportait plus ses jambes et son coeur battait extrêmement vite. Dans le couloir au mur de pierres, seul les gémissement de Rivaille se faisait entendre ainsi que les bruits de succion d'Eren. Les mains du taciturne était perdues dans la chevelure brune du titan. C'était bon. Trop bon. Et c'est pour ça qu'il mordit son index droit jusqu'au sang pour pouvoir étouffer ses plaintes. Chose qu'Eren n'accepta pas, alors il accentua ses caresses un sadique Eren lappa le sexe tendue et gonflé sur toute sa longueur. Il goba ensuite avec voracité le gland de Rivaille qui lui anahait et agrippait ses cheveux bruns. Le titan consomma avec plaisir le phallus palpitant de son supérieur, il lui stimula les bourses en donnant des coups de langues par-ci par-là et se délectait de la voie suave étouffée de son caporal faibrile.

"Urgh... E-Eren."

Eren jubilait. Entendre son caporal l'appeler de cette façon n'était que du pur bonheur. Sentir les main de son caporal agrippées sa tête l'encouragea à effectuer de long vas et viens. Les mains du titan pétrissaient les petites fesses de son caporal. Quel bonheur, si il avait sut qu'un jour il pouvait faire ça... Rivaille se sentait honteux de se dévoiler ainsi devant son subordonné. Mais il aimait que sa jeune recrue prenne autant les devant.

"Hurgh... Eren..." le gratifia-t-il

L'homme aux yeux vert était surexcité, il adorait et voulait faire monté Rivaille au summum du plaisir. Ce qui était le cas pour le plus vieux. Eren leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son supérieur. Cette vision voluptueuse, sensuel et excitante fit vibrer Rivaille. Il n'en pouvait plus, son coeur allait s'arrêter s'ils continuaient ainsi. C'était bon. Trop bon.

"Eren... Remonte... Je vais venir idiot."

Le titan souria intérieurement. Il le savait et il le sentait. La verge de Rivaille palpitait contre son palais. Il remonta alors à son plus grand damne. À son " retour " Rivaille encadra de ses deux main le visage d'Eren et entama un baiser endiablé qui fit congner leurs dents. Leurs langues jouaient à cache cache, se titillaient et se mélangeaient au plus grand plaisir des deux hommes. Le titan avait repris de ses grandes mains le pénis de son homme et entreprit de terminer le travail. Eren avait aussi le sexe dur et gonflés de plaisir. Mais il s'en fichait, tour ce qui comptait pour lui était le plaisir que pouvait ressentir Rivaille. Leur bouche toujours liées, le jeune soldat acceuillait avec plaisir au fond de sa gorge les grognements suaves de Rivaille. Eren cru qu'il allait mourir étouffer. Leurs baisers étaient long. Il recula de force pour détacher ses lèvres de celles de Rivaille pour de nouveau respirer. Leur visage étaient assez proche pour que leur souffle se mélangent. Ils étaient écarlate et essoufflé. Chacun avait son filet de bave partant de la commisure de leur lèvre. Ils se regardèrent, ils étaient en transe et aucun des deux ne voulaient que cet instant ne s'arrête. Eren plongea sa tête dans le creux du cou de son caporal et suça sa tendre chair tout en reprenant ses vas et viens. Quand à Rivaille, il caressa l'arrière crâne de sa jeune recrue, griffa ses côtes à travers son tee-shirt et ne tarda pas à jouir dans la main de son titan. En effet Eren senti la colonne de chair qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche vibrer, et cracher un liquide chaud contre la paume de sa main. Rivaille venait d'avoir son orgasme après cette longue torture délicieuse. Celui-ci tremblait contre le corps brûlant du plus jeune. Si il avait pu, Eren aurait joui aussi avec lui tellement la scène l'émoustillait. Il lâcha le sexe de son amant et remonta sa main pour comptemplé le chef d'oeuvre de Rivaille. Il porta ensuite ses doigts à sa bouche sous le regard confu et Blasé de Rivaille. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose au monde gustativement, mais tout ce qui venait de Rivaille il l'acceptait volontier. C'est donc en se faisant plaisir qu'il nettoya sa main. Mais son supérieur approcha son visage de sa main et entreprit aussi de ramasser sa semence.

Les deux mains d'Eren étaient plaquées contre le mur froid et encadraient le beau visage de son caporal. Il avaient de nouveau le souffle court. Eren voulait prendre Rivaille là, tout de suite. Mais des bruits se firent entendre tout au bout du couloir. Alors Eren se détacha du corps de Rivaille tranquillement, s'en panique et colla ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son supérieur pour y glissa une phrase d'une voie voluptueuse.

" Étais-tu plus doué que moi à mon âge ? "

Eren se fichait complètement de la tronche de son caporal. Il jubilait comme un enfant.

"Ferme-la ou je te torture."

Eren souria puis écrasa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Rivaille avant de s'en aller. Rivaille tirait la tronche. Il était frustré et aussi gêné: Il aurait voulu que ses ébats avec Eren durent plus longtemps, et il était embêté car Eren repartait avec un tas de bagage souvenir sur ses différentes expressions du visage pendant ses états de transes et de béatitudes. Il soupira, ré arrangea ses vêtements et reprit à son nouveau son chemin dans le long couloir froid, silencieux. Il n'allait pas en rester là, il voulait absolument qu'Eren finisse ce qu'il avait commencé. Absolument.


	3. Enfers et Paradis pour Rivaille

Rivaille était vénère. Et il faisait passer sa frustration sur quiconque l'énervait.

" Caporal Rivaille, vous n'avez toujours pas fini de signer ces rapports, faites le vite s'il vous plaît ".

Le caporal se retourna et leva sa paire d'yeux grisâtre vers son soldat. La pression qu'il lui fit était tel que son subordonné transpira légèrement et fit demi tour d'un pas moin assuré qu'à sa venu. Il faisait peur. Très peur à voir. Ses rides dû à ses sourcils froncés étaient encore plus marqués qu'à l'acoutumé. " Tch ! " Fit-il avant de se diriger dans ses locaux privé ou il rentra dans son bureau. Le caporal s'adossa contre la porte et de là ou il était jeta son dossier sur son grand bureau. Le ténébreux passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure sombre et les tira légèrement en arrière. Il regarda le ciel légèrement nuageux et pensa naturellement à Eren. Les titans étaient une autre affaire pour lui en ce moment. Il n'avait pas de temps à leurs consacrés, sauf si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Car oui en ce moment même c'était plus un demi titan à la tignasse brune et aux iris verts qui l'intéressait. Quand ils étaient seuls, sans personne autour d'eux, leur " situation ", celle de tout les humains vivant à l'intérieur des murs importait peu à Rivaille. Si la ville était un jour attaquer par une horde de titans pendant qu'Eren et lui se boufferaient la queue, il ne lèverai peut-être pas le moindre petits doigts. Pas avant d'avoir eu son orgasme. Rivaille était égoïste... Un était-il qu'Eren avait maintenant une importance capitale dans sa vie. Peut-être était-il la seul " chose " potable dans sa misérable vie. Pour la énième fois de la journée le taciturne laissa s'échapper un long soupir à fendre l'âme. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil hors de prix et défit son mouchoir et quelques boutons de sa chemise couleur nacre. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagaboner un peu cherchant la paix antérieure. Penser à Eren était trop fatiguant. Il voulait le voir.

Le Lance Caporal RIvaille s'était assoupi. Sa tête reposait contre le dos de sa main. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Eren avait fait son apparition dans les locaux privées de son supérieur. Il avait toqué, prononcer plusieurs fois le nom de son caporal en entier, et était rentré doucement dans la pièce s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir de réponse. En tournant la tête à sa droite, Eren se stoppa nette et il cru que son coeur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Voir son caporal si vulnérable et si... Sexy. Ses yeux fermés et son visage détendu, ses lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser rentrer et sortir l'air, son cou et sa clavicule dénudés de vêtements. Jäger aurait voulu en faire un tableau. Il était maintenant accroupi et son visage était vraiment près de celui de Rivaille. Il voulait sentir le souffle de son caporal foutter son visage et sentir son odeur agréable et indescriptible. Le titan vira son regard sur la bouche du ténébreux. Ses lèvres était un peu sèche er l'envie de les humidifiées lui vint. Alors le jeune soldat passa sa langue doucement sur celles-ci. Il s'électrifia. Ses babines était douces et fraîches malgré leurs état. Il en voulait plus. Il fallait faire plus. Cette fois-ci le titan humecta les lèvres de son caporal plus profondément. Eren avala sa lèvre inférieure et la suça. Sans faire de jalouse il fit celle du haut aussi. Et tout ça avec délicatesse et douceur. La libido du plus jeune commençait à se pointée. Eren s'arrêta donc et se dit qu'il serait plus judicieux et plus respectable de revenir plus tard. Il se redressa donc à son plus grand désarroi et se retourna en direction de la porte. Une légère pression au niveau de ses poignets fit stopper Eren dans son élan. Une voie grave, calme et platonique se fit entendre dans la pièce gigantesque.

" C'est tout ? "

Le demi titan sursauta et tourna violemment sa tête à la limite du torticoli.

" Ri...vaille ?

- C'est quoi cette expression. On croirait que tu as un spectre devant toi.

-... Je t'es réveillé pardon.

-... Non, je ne dormait pas vraiment. Et puis tu as vraiment cru que je dormait la bouche ouverte ?"

Les joues d'Eren se teintèrent légèrement. Il l'avait rouler. Il aurait dû se rappeler que Rivaille était la classe incarné et que jamais il n'oserait dormir la bouche ouverte.

" Tu m'as abuser " Bouda-t-il.

Rivaille le regardait d'un air moqueur. Il fit une plus forte pression sur les poignets de son cadet et le tira vers lui.

"Je savais que tu serais tombé dans le piège. Tu es si naïf Eren.

-... Qu'avec toi."

Le plus vieux se moqua intérieurement du plus jeune. Il scruta Eren et vit quelque changements chez lui. Il n'avait plus son uniforme de soldat. Il l'avait troqué contre un gilet à capuche vert avec l'emblème de leurs division. Rivaille examinait Eren en profondeur. Et il vit quelques parcelles de son torse hâlé. Le taciturne tiqua... :

" Eren pourquoi tes torse nu en dessous de ton gilet ? " Fit-il en tirant la fermerure faisant apparaître la musculature du plus jeune.

" Ah, je faisais mon entraînement. Et puis dès que celui-ci fut terminé... " Le titan rougissa et se gratta la joue de son index. " J'eus l'idée de venir passé te voir en feignant d'être convoqué par toi. J'ai oublié de me changer. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure si tu veux. J'ai transpiré, je vais me laver. "

Le ténébreux n'était pas d'accord. " Ne bouge pas " ordonna-t-il. Voir Eren torse nu, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille et légèrement mouillés dû à sa transpiration ne le rendait que plus sexy. Ses yeux vert, sa peau lisse et hâlé, Rivaille devenait fou psychologiquement. " Recommence " . Eren pencha la tête ne comprenant pas trop sa demande. Rivaille attrapa Eren par les pans de sa veste et le baissa jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent. " Embrasse-moi encore. Comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ". Eren était heureux de sa demande. Il opéra donc et posa ses mains sur chaques accoudoirs du fauteuil entourant Rivaille qui lui était toujours assi sur celui-ci. Le caporal entrouvrit ses lèvres et Eren se fit un plaisir en y rentrant sa langue.

Au début Rivaille ne répondait pas aux carresses buccales d'Eren. Il se laissait faire, bercé par la douceur de sa langue. Il avait l'impression que ses entrailles fondait. Si il se concentrait trop sur toutes les sensations que lui prodiguaient Eren, Rivaille allait en mourir. Il grogna au plus grand plaisir de l'orchestre de ce ballet de langues. Eren sentait que son caporal était fébrile. Alors il posa un de ses genoux sur le fauteuil et pris par les épaules son caporal en accentuant son baiser. " Eren..." soupira Rivaille. Il n'en pouvait plus il voulait lui aussi participer à ce baiser. Le plus âgé pris le visage d'Eren entre ses mains et bouffa avec voracité les babines du titan. Eren cru qu'il allait perdre sa langue. Son supérieur suçait, mordait et pinçait sa langue entre ses dents. Après maintes efforts l'adolescent se détacha de la bouche de son bourreau. Il était essoufflé. Non, ils étaient essoufflés. Rivaille prit entre ses doigts la tignasse brune du titan et inclina sa tête en arrière pour avoir le plaisir de dévorer son cou. De son autres mains le caporal traça les abdos d'Eren et les griffa par moment. "Argh... Caporal Rivaille". Sentir sa voie vibrer sous ses lèvres grisa le taciturne qui pour gratifié le titan d'avoir prononcé son nom entier planta ses canines dans le creux de son cou. La jeune recrue massa l'arrière crâne de son tortionnaire. Il hoqueta lorsqu'il senti la main de Rivaille dans son pantalon. " Aaah " gémit-il. " Eren... Si tu continues à geindre ainsi je ne me retiendrai pas et te prendrai à sec ". Jäger appréciait les carresses sur son organes, noyé dans le plaisir il fut incapable de répondre à son bourreau. Rivaille se leva et échangea sa place à Eren. Il l'étala contre le dossier du fauteuil et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Leurs sexe se touchaient et Rivaille bougea ses hanches. Ils ronronèrent tout deux en même temps. Le demi titan pris le postérieure de son supérieur et le pétrissa. Quand à Rivaille il se pencha et donna de grands coups de langues sur le torse brûlant de son subordonné. Le ténébreux fit des mouvements de hanches lent mais intense qui firent grogner les deux hommes. Eren osa glisser sa main droite à l'intérieur du pantalon du plus vieux et se permit d'entrer un ou deux doigts dans le foutre de Rivaille. Celui-ci grogna de bien être et enfouina sa tête à l'intérieur du cou d'Eren. " Connard... " fit-il. Eren entendit et enfonça son majeur encore plus loin. De son autre main, il poussa le torse de Rivaille pour le redresser, sorti sa verge dure et la prit. Le caporal gémissa en balançant sa tête en arrière. Eren cru qu'il allait jouir t'en la vision était bonne. " Caporal Rivaille ". Ayant entendu cette douce plainte, le caporal se pencha et engouffra sa langue jusqu'au fond de la gorge du titan. Leur salive se mélangeait et leur respiration effrénée aussi.

" Eren je n'ai pas pu te touché et te faire jouir tout à l'heure, tu tes fini tout seul ?

-Oui ca...poral.

-Et tu as pensé à qui quand tu l'as fait ? "

Rivaille s'acharnait sur le gland d'Eren. C'était si bon que s'en était douloureux. La langue de Rivaille dans sa bouche l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Jäger augmenta la cadence de son doigt à l'intérieur du taciturne qui râla dans sa cavité buccal.

" À vous... Lance Caporal Rivaille. " Réussi-t-il à glisser entre deux baisers et en astiquant ardement le phallus de son ténébreux. Ils haletaient tout les deux comme-ci leurs vie en dépendait. " Continue... " ordonna le plus petit. Eren se redressa et embrassa la mâchoire de son aîné. " Rivaille...Hurgh " Il en réclamait plus. Alors l'homme au yeux gris augmenta la cadence de ses vas et viens. C'était atrocement délicieux. Son sexe était si tendu que s'en était douloureux. Son coeur allait lâcher. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa mâchoire crispée. Il allait jouir. Rivaille senti la verge d'Eren palpiter dans sa main et de même pour le titan. Il serra le sexe dans sa main et effectua un dernier mouvement de haut en bas avant qu'Eren n'éjacule puissamment dans sa main. Rivaille ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans sa jouissance et nappa le torse d'Eren de sa semence. Ils râlèrent tout les deux faisant tremblé leurs cordes vocales et étouffèrent leurs grognements dans un baiser érotique.

Leur corps reposait l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'étaient assoupis. Eren ouvrit un oeil puis un autre pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux grisâtre qui regardaient vers sa direction.

" Enfin réveiller gamin ?

-Humm... Oui.

-Arrête de me faire attendre limace. Dépêches-toi je veux la suite. Prouve moi que tu es bien meilleur que moi lorsque j'avais ton âge. "

Eren ouvrit grand les yeux et rougissa. Toujours à califourchon sur lui, Rivaille se dévêti de son mouchoir et de sa chemise une bonne fois pour toute. Il retira la veste verte sapin d'Eren et la fit la glisser le long de ses bras.

" C'est quand tu veux. "

Voir son caporal si impatient fit rigoler intérieurement Eren. On aurait dit un enfant attendant impatiemment son anniversaire. Jäger mis ses mains sous les fesse de Rivaille et se leva en le portant pour le déposer ensuite délicatement sur un grand lit aux draps blancs et propres qui était installer dans un coin de la gigantesque demeure privée de son supérieur. Il ne fallait pas en demander plus. Rivaille était allongé et regardait les sourcils froncé Eren qui lui se déshabillait de son pantalon blanc. Après que cela fut fait, il se retrouva maintenant totalement dévêtu devant son supérieur qui lui le regardait avec toujours autan d'insistance. En remarquant cela, Eren devînt écarlate.

" Qu'est...Qu'est-ce qu'il y...a ? Bégaya le titan embarrassé.

-Si tu te montres comme ça à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je te castre, te crève les deux yeux et te pète les dents c'est clair ? "

Eren dégluti et vira rouge. Il était content que l'homme qu'il aimait tienne à lui. Quitte à ce qu'il perde toutes ses dents.

" Pourquoi tu souris crétin ? ". Le plus vieux s'était redresser sur un coude. Eren lui, continuait de sourire. Il grimpa sur le lit, se mit au dessus de Rivaille et fit pression sur son torse pour l'allonger et retirer son bas. Il y alla doucement. Voir le sexe du Lance Caporal Rivaille n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Combien de femme et même d'homme rêve de se privilège. C'était comme une pièce de musée. D'une importante valeurs, prisée, et unique. Lorsqu'il la "vit" tout semblait briller autour de lui. C'était magnifique. Rivaille vut qu'Eren faisait fixation sur son organes sexuel et qu'il commençait à saigner du nez. Il lui donna alors un coup de pied dans la tête pour le " réveiller ".

" Qu'est ce que tu fais demeuré ? ". Le plus jeune sorti de ses songe passa sa main sous ses narines et vit un peu de sang. Voyant le tableau, Eren rougissa violemment de honte. " Eren, si tu ne te décides pas je serai obligé de me soulager seul " lança-t-il en prenant dans sa main son sexe. Eren frissonna, ré installa Rivaille correctement sur le matelas et prit sa main pour l'étaler contre sa joue. Les cheveux et les yeux foncé du taciturne étaient en parfait contraste avec les draps du lit. L'homme mature était incroyablement tentant avec sa chevelure noir éparpillées autour de son visage et des draps. Eren lui vola un baiser rapide. Puis lui en fit d'autres un peu partou au niveau de son cou et de sa clavicule. Les cheveux brun du titan chatouillaient le visage du ténébreux.

" Alors je serai le seul à te voir nu. Fit Eren.

-Hein?

- Si tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir nu, alors ce sera pareil pour toi.

-... Jaloux ?

Eren le regarda avec un visage sévère.

- Je te veux rien que pour moi. Alors je ne veux pas te voir avec un autre homme.

- De nous deux j'ai plus peur que ce soit toi le plus vagabond. "

Rivaille se moquait de lui. Et Eren allait lui faire regretter.

Le caporal avait le buste relevé et ses mains étaient perdues dans les cheveux d'Eren. " Hurgh... ". Le titan l'avait de nouveau en bouche. C'était exquis. Sa friandise préféré. Tout en l'ayant en bouche Eren carressa le ventre de son homme et titilla ses tétons par moment. Ses succions se firent forte et longues. Chose que Rivaille gratifia d'une longue plainte érotique. Les doigts du taciturne aggripaient fermement la tignasse du soldat au teint basané. Il transpirait, avait chaud et se sentait fondre. Ses hanches bougèrent instinctivement à la rencontres de la bouche d'Eren.

" Eren, retire toi... Hurgh... " Son orgasme venait, ne cessant d'augmenter au fur et à mesure des vas et viens d'Eren. Il ne voulait pas venir dans la bouche de son subordonné, mais lui n'était pas de cet avis. De toute façon c'était lui qui contrôlait le jeu. Alors le titan accentua ses caresses. Que ce soit sur le sexe de Rivaille ou sur ses tétons. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que son partenaire aille au septième ciel. La jeune recrue titilla le bout du gland dure et gonflée avec des petits coups de langues rapides et efficaces qui firent éjaculer Rivaille puissamment dans sa bouche. Le sexe palpitait et vibrait entre la langue et le palais d'Eren. Il accueillait avec voracité le fruit de la jouissance de Rivaille qui se deversait toujours dans sa cavité buccal. Le titan avait tout avaler. Il retira donc la colonne de chair de sa bouche mais ne fut pas averti d'une dernière secousse de sperme qui s'étala contre sa joue. Du bout de la langue, il acceuilla la dernière goutte blanche sortir de l'orifice du pénis. Eren était au ange. Déguster l'élixir de Rivaille était du pur bonheur. Il en redemanderait bien. Il remonta en haut pour remercier son homme de cette offrande mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge. Il n'osa prononcé aucun mot en voyant une scène qu' aucune personne à par lui ne pourrait voir. Rivaille était K.O. Sa respiration était irrégulière, ses yeux confus et mis-clos, son visage légèrement rouge et le filet de bave aux lèvres ne le rendait que plus désirable. L'excitation d'Eren monta d'un cran. Il approcha son visage jusqu'à l'oreille droite de Rivaille, mordilla son lobe et y glissa le bout de sa langue dans le petit trou. " Eren... t'as failli me tué ordure ". Le titan embrassa la joue de son amant et se redressa pour le regarder. Le caporal vit une trace de sa semence sur le visage de son subordonné et s'enquit de le nettoyer à la seconde qui suivit. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Rivaille enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Eren et se mit en position assise. Celui-ci tout en continuant d'embrasser son aîné prit sa virilité et taquina le croupion de Rivaille. Il le frotta et fit couiné à plusieurs reprises son supérieur. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus. Il fallait qu'il le prenne. Il prit Rivaille au niveau de ses hanches et commença à rentrer son phallus dans son postérieure. " Aaaah..." firent les deux hommes. Le gland était rentré. Le titan donna alors un coup de bassin et pénétra totalement et doucement son amant. Ils étaient maintenant liés. C'était le paradis et aucun des deux ne voulait le quitter. Rivaille planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son cadet et rentra ses canines dans la gorge d'Eren. Celui-ci commença alors à se mouvé sentant son partenaire impatient et ferma les yeux se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'il s'offrait. C'était chaud et étroit. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait Rivaille et il adorait. Il s'enfonça encore et encore, rendant ses coups de butoirs toujours plus forts et plus violent. " Argh " fit le titan. Ils prenaient tout les deux leurs pieds. Rivaille se délectait de sentir au plus profond de lui Eren. Il gémit de contentement dans les oreilles de son subordonné qui lui répondit par un coup de butoir plus profond et plus fort. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement et se donnait des coup de langues partout où ils pouvaient. Au fur et à mesure que la libido du plus jeune montait, le titan augmenta alors la cadences de ses coups de reins faisant claquer leurs peau. Il se sentait buter contre la prostate de Rivaille qui lui ronronait voluptueusement dans ses oreilles." Plus fort... Eren ". Entendre cela l'encouragea plus et l'excita plus. Eren allongea Rivaille, mis ses jambes sur ses épaules et se positionna au dessus de lui à l'aide de ses bras pour reprendre ses coups de hanches. Rivaille était si serré. " Encore, encore..." À cette plaintes Eren se déchaîna et buta à plusieurs reprises la prostate de Rivaille. Il ne tenait plus. En sentant l'anus de son caporal se serrer autour de sa verge le titan fit un dernier long vas et viens intense et se déversa violemment dans le foutre de son amant. "VAaaah! ". Se sentant remplir par la semence chaude d'Eren, le taciturne vînt à son tour et jouissa contre le ventre de son subordonné.

La mâchoire d'Eren étaient crispée. Se vider à l'intérieur de Rivaille était délicieux. Il continua de donner de petits coups de reins avant de se laisser tomber contre son homme. " Eh, t'as essayé de me noyer de l'intérieur gamin ? ". Le plus jeune lui répondit par une phrase indescriptible. " Tu pourrais me répondre correctement saleté de gosse ". Le dit gosse se redressa et embrassa avec le peu de force qui lui restait son supérieur langoureusement mélangeant leurs salives. Rivaille ricanait intérieurement. Il carressa Eren du dos de sa main son visage et ferma lui aussi les yeux. C'était une évidence pour lui maintenant...: Celui ou celle qui essayera un jour de lui volé Eren se verra la tête volée.


	4. Votre thé Caporal Rivaille

" Vous pouvez disposés... Sauf toi Eren. Tu nettoyeras la cuisine. Elle est dégueulasse.

Le plus jeune répondit par un " Hein ? " assez justifier pour ma part.

-Quoi ?, tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

L'adolescent fit les gros et ses joues se teintèrent légèrement.

-Non...

-C'est parfait. "

Ils revenaient tous d'une " expédition " avec pour thème les titans encore et toujours. Chacun vacaient à leurs " activités " : Petra et Aruo se pincaient le bec pour ne pas changer, Rivaille triait ses papiers et classait ses rapports tandis que les deux autres hommes, l'un avec un chignon et les cheveux blond, et l'autre avec une houppette et les cheveux foncé discutaient de leurs prochaine offensive sur les terres étendues que dominaient les titans. Quand à Eren, lui se tuait à la tâche pour rendre le plus propre possible cette satanée salle à manger qui n'était pas si sale que ça. De toute façon il ne sert à rien de discuter avec un maniaque. Tout ce qu'il récolterait serai un déluge de coups de pieds, de coups de genoux et j'en passe. Pourquoi lui ? Ce que Rivaille pouvait faire preuve de sadisme quand il le voulait. Eren lui aurait-t-il fait quelque chose qui lui aurait deplut ? Dans tout les cas il ne saurait trouvé pourquoi. De toute façon Rivaille était aussi un grand lunatique. Tantôt il était sévère tantôt il était souple. Et même-ci il arrivait à être aimable tant bien que mal avec lui ou les autres, Rivaille avait toujours en lui une part d'agressivité sauvage dû peut-être à son enfance douteuse. Rivaille... Malgré que lui et son supérieur maintiennent une relation intime, douteuse et secrète, Eren était heureux de savoir qu'il était sous la tutelle de son supérieur pour un long moment même-ci les circonstances on fait que la situation lugubre et macabre l'exigait. Même-ci Rivaille entretenait toujours son expression las et à la fois sévère et qu'il paraissait je m'en foutiste sur les bord, il n'était néanmoins très attentionné envers ses soldats. Non Eren ne faisait pas allusion de son cas particulier mais de celui de tout le monde. Enfin un peu quand même... Le Lance Caporal Rivaille détestait les pertes inutiles et faisait tout pour sauvegarder la vie de ses compagnons. Cela se ressentait dans son travail. Le caporal n'avait généralement aucun répit et sa vie se résumait qu'à : expédition, réunions, rapports, paperasse, titan et même peut-être Eren. Et lorsqu'il en avait, son temps précieux était user dans son ménage quotidien ou dans ses pauses Thé. Le pauvre songea Eren. Fin bon ! L'humanité était menacée par une bandes de terroristes appeler " Titan ". Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour des congés payés. La vie était ainsi faite. Guider par le carnage sanglant que peingnaient les titans. C'est en donnant un dernier coups de balai qu'Eren souria de satisfaction en se frottant le front. Après avoir " réfléchi " sur le cas de son supérieur, Eren prit la décision et la résolution d'être le plus efficace et le plus actif pour ainsi peut-être alléger et réduire le travail pesant sur les épaules de son aîné. En passant devant l'armoire ou étaient rangés les thés et les tasses, Eren eu une resplendissante idée qui saurait faire plaisir et détendre notre Rivaille.

Vous l'aurais tous compris...

Eren Jäger marchait le long du couloir menant au appartements privées de son caporal le sourire au lèvres et un plateau dans ses mains. Le bruits de ses bottes qui claquaient dans un bruti étouffer à chacun de ses pas resonnait dans l'allée de pierre. Tout ce qu'il voulait comme à chaque instant était de voir et même de revoir son caporal. Il ressentait le besoin daller le serré dans ses bras. Sentir son odeur et goûter chaques parcelles de sa peaux . Rivaille était dépendant du ménage et du thé noir mais Eren, lui, était incroyablement attaché, accro, et fou de son aîné. Bien que leur première rencontre est été... Du moins... Assez violente, Eren n'a jamais cessé d'idolâtrer au point de s'éprendre de son caporal. C'était plus fort que lui. À chaque pas le menant un peu plus chez son supérieur son sourire niai s'étirait de plus en plus. Heureusement que personne ne venait à sa rencontre dans le couloir. C'était presque si il avait la même tête qu'un déviant. Mais bon Eren avait quand même sa fierté. C'est en se positionnant devant la porte, droit comme un piquet le visage plus calme et moins tirer par les muscle de ses joues le forçant à sourire qu'il racla sa gorge et se permit de faire savoir sa présence en frappant trois fois et en articulant son nom avant d'entrer.

Voir le chef Erwin dans le bureau de Rivaille ne l'étonna que légèrement. Il était tout à fait normale que le commandant et le caporal discute entre eux. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus, était de voir la main du commandant dans la chevelure douce et sombre de Rivaille. Après que son coeur eu raté un battement, son rythme cardiaque prit la décision d'accélérer violemment.

Eren avait deux solution. Soit il tranchait la main d'Erwin pour avoir ensuite la conscience plus tranquille en se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus touché Rivaille, soit il avait l'option de la sagesse qui consistait à garder son sang froid et paraître ainsi impassible. Mais on le sait tous Eren a le sang chaud. Il pesa le pour et le contre et décida donc de s'avancer jusqu'au bureau pour poser son plateau dans un bruti sourd. Eren était arrivés à leur hauteur et une tension électrique s'installa entre les trois hommes. Comme des chiens de faillance, ils se regardèrent tous en silence. Rivaille se frappait le front intérieurement, l'envie de meurtre d'Eren ne cessait d'augmenter, et Erwin... Bah comme un inconscient avait toujours sa main dans la tignasse de son collègue. Dans un geste lent Eren prit le poignet de son supérieur et retira sa main du crâne de Rivaille. Eren se fit violence à ne pas l'écraser. Sa mâchoire était crispée et sa main tremblait. Il lâcha ensuite son poignet, qui lui retrouva la main gauche de son propriétaire. " Votre thé Caporal Rivaille ". Lança-t-il d'une voie lourde. Eren fit demi tour jusqu'à la porte, emprisonna la poignée et attendit deux ou trois secondes avant de se retirer de cette atmosphère étouffante qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

Les bords du plateau ou étaient réunis tasses et thé semblait déformés. Le regard de Rivaille se posa ensuite sur la porte et soupira en constatant que celle-ci avait des dégâts au niveau de la poignée. Erwin se tourna vers Rivaille ou souriant et en haussant les épaules tandis que son cadet ferma les yeux d'agacement en se servant une tasse de thé qu'il bu avec voracité.

" C'était quoi cette scène?

-...Tais-toi Erwin. "

Il devait s'occuper l'esprit. Eren Jäger, soldat faisant partie de la cent-quatrième escouades de jeunes recrues et maintenant du bataillon d'exploration était sur le point de faire un coup d'état. Son sang battait contre la tempe de son front toujours aussi fort et il avait chaud. Oui il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Alors il décida de pomponner son cheval prénommé Himmel.

Jamais il n'avait était autant intentionné envers sa monture. Brosser , nourrit et nettoyer Himmel resplendissait. Eren avait fini aussi par nettoyer son box. En passant devants les chevaux, Eren reconnu la monture noir de Rivaille. Il s'arrêta et s'approcha d'elle. " Ton cavalier est un gros idiot. " Dit-il en la carressant. Et il parti accroché la bride qu'il tenait dans sa main à sa place.

" Je peux savoir qui est l'idiot blanc bec ? ". Eren se tourna vers sa gauche surprit et ouvrit la bouche. Rivaille en profita pour y glisser un doigt. Mais Eren le mordit. " Et moi je peux savoir pourquoi le commandant Erwin avait sa main dans tes cheveux " répliqua le cadet en retirant le doigt de Rivaille de sa bouche.

" Eren , c'était vraiment nécessaire de foutre la pression comme ça à Erwin, et même à moi ?

-La prochaine fois je me transforme et je l'avale.

-... Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais comme réponse morveux."

Rivaille souria, prit la main d'Eren et s'enferma avec lui dans le petit locale réserver aux équipements pour les chevaux.

" Et toi tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

-Il me faisait juste remarquer que mes cheveux était long et qu'il faudrait bientôt les couper.

-... En te tripotant?

-C'est lui qui me l'ai coupe généralement.

-Eh bien maintenant ce sera moi qui le ferait.

-Desolé mais je tiens à garder une belle image de moi.

-C'est pas sympa.

-Tu ne l'as pas était non plus en me traitant d'idiot tout à l'heure.

-Si t'arrives à me calmer je retirai peut-être ce que j'ai dit.

-Commença " peut-être " morveux. "

Rivaille tiqua d'un froncement de sourcil encore plus intense. Le plus âgé prit l'avant bras d'Eren et le tira vers lui.

" Tu sais aussi bien que moi dans deux minutes tu me suppliras et tu me demanderas de ne pas m'arrêter. "

Eren rougissea violemment en soffusquant et le plus âgé beneficia de ce moment pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était hard et violent. Chacun voulait dominer l'autre. Eren se détacha de la bouche de son supérieur essoufflé.

" Je n'est même pas envie de t'embrasser. Je sais même pas ce qu' Erwin t'a fait avant que je viennes ".

Rivaille retira son mouchoir blanc et bâillonna la bouche de l'adolescent.

" Tu parles trop Eren. Tu es horribles. À cause de toi je ne peux même plus t'embrasser "

Le caporal glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt d'Eren et lui pinça un téton. Il carressa son ventre de son autre main et embrassa la tempe d'Eren. Le taciturne ricana intérieurement. Eren avait encore une peau de bébé. Elle était lisse pas encore recouverte de cicatrice de combat, aussi douce que du savon et sentait bon. Le cadet couina lorsque Rivaille donna un coup de langue au niveau de son oreille gauche. La jolie mélodie étouffée par le tissu blanc parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de Rivaille. Eren était coller contre le mur froid. Enivré par les sensation que lui donnait son aîné la jeune recrue se laissa glisser contre le mur et toucha le sol avec ses fesses. Le caporal le regarda et ricana. " Gros bébé ". Il se pencha et souleva les fesses d'Eren de ses grandes mains. Tout en les cajolant le ténébreux taquina la mâchoire et le creux du cou de sa victime. Il remonta ses mains dans le dos d'Eren et y fit de grandes carresses. Le titan anahait à travers le tissu maintenant trempé. De ses mains libres il détacha le mouchoir qui torturait sa bouche et grogna. " Qui t'a dit de le retirer crétin des alpes ? ". Le caporal l'embrassa et Jäger accentua se baiser ardant en appuyant sur la nuque du taciturne.

Rivaille avait retiré le pantalon de son subordonné et s'amusait à taquiné l'orifice de son arrière train de ses doigts. Eren l'acérait les épaules de son aîné de ses ongles et maltraitait le lobe de l'oreille gauche de Rivaille.

" Supplie moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour t'aider Eren. "

Il se foutait de lui. Eren n'allait pas céder, il ne voulait en aucun cas faire plaisir et donner raison à son supérieur. C'est lui qui poussera Rivaille à lui donner du plaisir et non l'inverse. Le titan enroula ses jambes autour de son amant et se redressa. Il retira son haut prit la main de son caporal et la posa sur son torse. Il l'embrassa et fit vagaboner la main de son supérieur partout sur le haut de son corps. Celui-ci approuva l'option de lui carresser le buste et en profita pour lui bouffer la clavicule. Le titan se cambra de plaisir et aggrippa les cheveux du ténébreux. Le caporal Ackerman senti le membre dur frotter contre son ventre et cette constatation le grisa. Sa libido monta d'un cran et l'envie de se faire prendre part Eren lui vînt . Même-ci de l'autre côté c'était l'inverse. Il noua alors les mains de son subordonné avec force laissant Eren sans aucune liberté. " Eren tu m'as saoulé tout à l'heure alors je vais maintenant te remettre à ta place et te faire crié ". La jeune recrue voulu protesté mais sentir son sexe se faire aspiré par quelque chose de doux et tiède l'en empêcha. Jamais la jeune recrue ne s'y ferait... Il se sentait honteux et privilégié. Mais sa raison se perdait et laissait place à la luxure qui se chargeait de rendre ivre tout ses sens. Pour ainsi dire, Rivaille était un putain de tortionnaire. C'était à en mourir." Ri...Rivaille! ", le dénommé se redressa s'arrêtant de pomper le phallus palpitant d'Eren pour le regarder. Il savait que si il continuait, le titan allait venir dans sa bouche. Il se redressa alors totalement, baissa son pantalon et s'installa sur son soldat. " Ca-caporal...", le taciturne embrassa Eren en s'empalant doucement sur le sexe de son cadet. Ils grognèrent tout les deux. Jäger avait l'air carrément ailleurs, ses grand yeux habituellement intense et électrique était maintenant mis-clos et son regard était embrumé. Il était en cet instant si vulnérable. Ses joues rouge son souffle haletant. Rivaille voulait revoir encore et encore cette scène intense. Eren n'était peut-être encore qu'un enfant, mais il l'aimait et voulait le protéger pour toujours. Cette tête de mule aussi têtu que lui, son visage encore si enfantin, et son caractère sensible... Il aimait tout chez lui même-ci ce n'était qu'encore un adolescent casse-pied. Il avait besoin de lui. C'était la seule chose de positif dans ses journées lugubres et macabres qui duraient plus de vingt quatre heure pour lui. Il prit le visage de son protégé et le parsema de baisers. Eren enlaça Rivaille de ses mains liées tout en gémissement des choses incompréhensibles. Des larmes perlaient sur le coins de ses yeux que le taciturne ne tarda pas à voir et à lécher. Il ne savait si c'était des larmes de plaisirs ou de tristesse. Mais ce qu'il comprenait était que maintenant, de suite, il devait déverser tout l'amour qu'il pouvait et qu'il éprouvait pour Eren. Il commença à monter et descendre dans un mouvement voluptueux. Tout en bougeant doucement, il attrapa la chevelure brune d'Eren qui se dernier léchait la clavicule du plus âgé. Ils soupirèrent de bien-être tout les deux, et leurs cadence augmenta. Jäger s'attaqua au cou de Rivaille et maltraita de coups de dents sa peau pâle maintenant devenue écarlate. " Eren... " lâcha Le caporal Ackerman.

Ils allaient vite. Au plus grand bonheur des deux hommes en transe. Seul le claquement de leurs peau et les gémissement se faisaient entendre dans le local. Rivaille montait, descendait avec la respiration hachée. Il vit le visage d'Eren défiguré par le plaisir et ses lèvres gonflées et luisantes. Il prit Eren doucement par les cheveux et l'embrassa. " Reste en vie gamin " souffla-t'il au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune.

" Ri...vaille...Dépêches-toi de me faire jouir

-Sinon?

-Si je me détache je te baise jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit...Urgh... Et même plus.

-Sale gosse... "

Rivaille détacha les mains d'Eren, conscient que le jeune soldat pourrait très bien faire ce qu'il a dit. Maintenant, libre de ses mains, le titan empoigna les hanche de Rivaille, y mit une pression et guida les mouvement de haut en bas plus vite qu'à l'acoutumé. Rivaille planta ses ongles sur le torse d'Eren et émit un long râle. Jäger prit le phallus du ténébreux qui frottait contre son ventre et la dorlota. " E-Eren... Ça s'appelle triché... Gamin ". Le titan posa ses lèvres contre l'épaule de son homme et souria. Le caporal carressa le dos hâlé de son subordonné et embrassa sa nuque. Le frisson qui parcouru Eren était d'une lenteur à rendre fou. Il lâcha la verge palipitante de son supérieur et repris ses hanches pour y donner un coup de bassin plus violent et plus intense qui lui fit toucher la prostate de Rivaille. " Aaah...", cette partition affreusement érotique et exitante eu comme conséquence des coups de rein plus soutenu et plus sauvage. Si Rivaille n'avait pas un emploi du temps aussi chargé, il aurait réserver son temps à rendre la pareille à Eren. Leurs respiration se firent effrénée et le son de claquement de peau se firent plus vite. Le jeune adolescent était sur le point de jouir. Il attrapa et morda sauvagement la clavicule déjà rouge de Rivaille et y fit pression. Le taciturne couina et s'empala d'un coup rapide sur le sexe gorgé de sang de son subordonné. Eren éjacula avec violence dans le foutre tiède de son supérieur et grogna puissamment. Le ténébreux maltraita la tignasse brune du titan et éjacula à son tour sur le bas ventre de son jeune soldat après s'être enfoncé une dernière fois sur le pénis gonflé de son cadet. Sa mâchoire était serré, et il mordit sa lèvres pour éviter de laisser passer un râle puissant. " Putain Eren ". Leurs peau collait et il faisait atrocement chaud dans la pièce. Rivaille se laissa tomber contre le torse de son protégé et ferma les yeux.

" Hé, gamin... Embrasse-moi.

-Si tu me promets que tu ne laisseras plus Erwin te touché.

-...Il n'y a strictement rien entre Erwin et moi.

-Ça ne lui laisse pas me droit de te toucher.

-...Tes casse-pied. "

Eren ne répondit pas. L'aîné se redressa et vit les yeux d'Eren mouillés. Il souria intérieurement. Ce qu'il pouvait être sensible. Mais cela faisait aussi son charme. Rivaille se redressa et embrassa les yeux de sa jeune recrue. " Il n'y a que toi que j'aime imbécile. J'en ai rien à foutre d'Erwin. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi ". Le coeur d'Eren fit un bon. Il enlaça son supérieur fort, très fort comme-ci sa vie en dépendait et il l'embrassa avec douceur et sensualité. " Et ce que tu as entre les jambes " rajouta silencieusement le caporal. Mais ce fut assez fort pour qu'Eren l'entende et lui pince la langue doucement avec ses dents. Ils continuèrent à ce caressés avant de replonger dans un autre ébats sexuel. Dans un petit local ou étaient entreposés toutes sortes de choses disposé à l'équipement des chevaux. Et personne ne su ou Le Lance Caporal Rivaille Ackerman avait passé le reste de sa journée.


	5. Chapitre 5: Sale gosse

Il devait être minuit passé. En se dirigeant vers les appartements du caporal, Eren et celui-ci n'avait croisés personne. Il faisait nuit noir et seulement Hanji et quelques autres énergumènes devaient être encore éveillés. Rivaille marchait silencieusement devant Eren le visage impassible. Ils n'avaient échangés aucun mot depuis qu'ils longeaient le couloir. Valaient mieux pour eux de ne pas se faire remarquer. Rivaille était débraillé, la chemise à moitié ouverte laissant apparaître les nombreux suçons d'Eren. Son mouchoir ne ressemblait plus à l'original et ses cheveux légèrement en bataille montrait que le caporal n'était pas resté toute la journée sagement derrière son bureau à rédiger des rapports encore et encore. Eren lui, avait juste les cheveux en batailles et les joues légèrement rose. Leurs bottes claquaient dans un rythme irrégulier sur le sol carrelé. Lorsque tout deux entendirent un claquement de porte et le son d'une marche régulière loin devant eux, Eren se stoppa net et ouvrit la bouche. Rivaille se tourna légèrement en biais et fit comprendre à son compagnon de se taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Il fit demi tour, prit la main d'Eren et l'emmena avec lui se planquer dans un angle du couloirs. Plus les bruit de pas se rapprochaient, plus Eren transpirait. " Arrête de stresser gamin ". Rivaille semblait carrément décontracté par rapport à lui. Le caporal se tenant devant lui n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il se massait la nuque en balançant sa tête en arrière et jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil à droite à gauche d'un air blasé. L'idée de se faire prendre dans cette situation le ferait sûrement chier mais ça ne serait pas non plus la fin du monde. Peut-être pour lui mais pas pour Eren. Voyant l'angoisse du plus jeune, Rivaille esquissa un sourire moqueur et décida de désemparé encore plus son cadet. Il s'approcha jusqu'à se coller à lui et plaça ses mains sur chaques flan du titan. Il les carressa et regarda Eren langoureusement qui lui, semblait encore plus anxieux à l'idée de se faire choper. C'était une véritable torture, le temps semblait être au ralenti et les pas de la personne se rapprochant toujours plus résonnaient bruyamment dans le crâne d'Eren. La jeune recrue sentie une des grandes mains de son supérieur faire pression sur sa nuque pour le faire se pencher et sentie quelque chose de doux et tiède sur ses lèvres. Il sursauta légèrement en faisant les gros yeux et dans son étonnement croisa le regard malicieux de son supérieur qui s'acharnait sur sa lèvres inférieure. Il couina lorsque le titan senti ses fesses se faire dorloter. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son caporal dans l'espoir de le repoussé, mais celui-ci contrecarra ses plans en accentuant son baiser. Jäger senti la langue de son aîné se faufiler partout dans sa cavité buccale. Elle carressait son palais, ses dents, le fond de sa gorge et même sa propre langue. Il commençait à perdre la raison. Il allait mourir. Combien de fois l'avaient ils fait aujourd'hui ? C'était à n'en plus finir. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre... C'est ce qu'il désirait toujours après tout. " Ri...vaille ", Eren avait un filet de bave et sa langue pointait pour quémander un nouveau baiser. Le caporal Ackerman souria et décida de ne léché que le menton luisant de bave d'Eren. Il attrapa ensuite sa chevelure brune, pencha sa tête et plongea de nouveau sa langue dans son ouverture. L'échange se fit violent et passionné. Leurs dents se cognèrent et leurs salive se mélangeaient. Le stresse d'Eren avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à un sentiment de bien-être et de désir. Ses mains se déplacèrent jusqu'au postérieure de Rivaille et son audacieux majeur caressa un endroit plus profond er plus intime à travers le pantalon de son supérieur.

" Tu comptes me prendre là, tout de suite sale gosse?

-Si tu me le demandes.

-J'ai plus de cus à cause de toi enfoiré. Tu me l'as labouré toute la journée alors c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille.

-Alors dépêches-toi.

-C'est moi qui donne les ordres. "

Rivaille mordit légèrement la langue du plus jeune et pinça son flan gauche. Il coinça sa jambes droite entre celles d'Eren et commença à la bougée. Eren soupira à travers leurs baiser et attrapa la chevelure sombre de son homme pour plus d'intensité dans leurs échanges buccaux. Ses mains et ses doigts s'activaient toujours autant au niveau du postérieure de son caporal. Rivaille attrapa le visage de son protégé et lui fit de léger baisers. Il frôlait sa joue de ses lèvres, picorait sa tempe gauche et sa mâchoire avant de revenir sur ses lèvres en pressant juste sa bouche sur celles-ci doucement. Cet échange doucereux fit fondre Eren. Il entoura le caporal de ses grand bras et le serra fort contre lui. Sentir son corps contre celui de son caporal ne l'excitait qu'encore plus.

Le dos de Rivaille faisait face au couloir et Eren avait une vue sur le chemin éclairé par les lampes torches. C'est bizarre, il n'entendait plus les bruits de pas. Faut dire qu'il préférait plus se focaliser sur les grognements de Rivaille. Mais lorsqu'il vit une chevelure blonde et une paire d'yeux couleur noisettes se posées sur eux, le coeur d'Eren rata un battement et ses yeux vert s'agrandirent légèrement. Coller contre le corps de son subordonné, Rivaille senti le coeur d'Eren faire un bond. Il voulu voir son visage pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais le titan le serra encore plus et intensifia leurs échanges.

Tout en regardant vers le commandant Erwin, Eren se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion et même c'était l'occasion de se venger de ce matin. Alors L'adolescent rendit le baiser plus érotique qui ne l'était avant. Tout en regardant Erwin il effleura l'entre jambes de son caporal qui lui soupira dans la gorge d'Eren en s'accrochant à sa tignasse brune. Le commandant Erwin Smith ouvrit grand les yeux. Jäger s'attaqua ensuite au cou de Rivaille en lui l'acérant la peau de ses crocs pointus. Il donna des coups de langues et griffa son cou avec ses incisives. Lorsque qu'il se redressa légèrement avant de glisser sa main dans le pantalon de son aîné, le titan souria intérieurement en montrant son chef d'oeuvre. Un jolie grand et rouge suçons trônait sur la peau pâle de son amant. Toujours en regardant Erwin le jeune soldat s'enquit de faire grogner Rivaille en activant sa main qui se touvait dans son pantalon. C'était sa déclaration de guerre. Contre toute attente le commandant Smith souria et posa son index sur ses lèvres avant de s'en aller silencieusement.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'Erwin était parti. Eren sacharnait toujours sur le membre de Rivaille en lui mordant l'oreille.

"Eren j'atteins ma limite. Il faut que je te prenne maintenant."

Le caporal pris la main de son soldat et la stoppa.

"Le bureau n'est plus très loin. Dépêches-toi de m'y emmener avant que je te prenne sur le champs."

Le titan souleva avec plaisir le postérieure de son supérieur et longea les quelques mètres qui lui restait à parcourir rapidement. Ils entrèrent dans l'espace privée du caporal. Il faisait sombre et seul la lune éclairait la pièce. Le titan se dirigea vers le grand lit mais Rivaille lui ordonna de se dirigé vers la salle de bain.

Rivaille alluma l'eau de la baignoire. Il se retourna et tira sur sa chemise ainsi que son mouchoir pour se déshabillé. Il s'asseyait sur un coin de la baignoire et ordonna à Eren de faire le reste. Toujours en admiration pour le sexe de Rivaille, Eren se prit un coups de pied sur le pif. " Pervers ". Le cadet vira écarlate et grogna des choses incompréhensibles. Rivaille souria et entreprit de déshabillé son protégé car sinon ils en avaient pour toute la nuit. Il commença par défaire la ceinture de son titan car il était à la hauteur de celle-ci étant assi, tira vers le bas la braguette avant d'attraper chaque côté du pantalon pour le faire glisser jusqu'au sol. N'ayant pas les bras assez long c'est Eren qui se chargea de retiré son haut. Maintenant lui aussi nu, il fut confronté encore une fois au regard de son supérieur brûlant son corps.

"Ca-caporal... C'est gênant.

-Tais-toi et laisse moi te regarder nabot.

-Pourquoi toi et pas moi ?

Eren était rouge et Rivaille souria avant de lancer:

-Parce-que moi je suis un adulte gamin."

Fit-il en mettan Eren par terre et en enfournant son sexe dans sa bouche. Eren cru s'évanouir sur le coup. Son caporal était fou. Jamais mais jamais il n'allait s'y faire. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger si il le prenait par surprise à chaque fois.

Eren était venu dans sa bouche honteusement. " Pardon Caporal " fit-il en cachant son visage d'un bras. " Tu es délicieux Eren " le complimenta - t-il en lapant sur toute sa longueur le sexe de son protégé. Jäger rougissea avec intensité et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le Caporal Rivaille se redressa après avoir copieusement nettoyé le sexe de son cadet pour ensuite se glisser dans la baignoire en arrêtant l'eau. Le plus jeune était toujours étalé sur le sol se barant la vue de son bras droit, honteux pour se relever et regardé son supérieur. Celui-ci le regardait allongé dans sa baignoire les bras de part et d'autre de la grande cuve. C'est en fermant les yeux qu'il laissa tombé sa tête en arrière. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres. En entendant ce joli accord, Eren se redressa et comptempla de ses yeux vert son caporal. À cet instant il réalisa à quel point il était privilégié, chanceux et veinard. Voir le Lance Caporal Rivaille Ackerman nu dans son bain mouillé de partout était jouissif. Ses cheveux trempés plaqués en arrière, sa clavicule avec pour reflet des gouttelettes d'eau et sa posture non chalante ne le rendait plus que sexy. Rivaille était un prince. Non mieux encore... Si il était le roi, alors la baignoire serait son trône. Sa majesté senti un regard insistant sur sa personne et décida donc d'ouvrir un oeil en direction de son élément perturbateur. La vision le fit ricaner intérieurement. Voir Eren assi sur ses genoux, le regard admiratif et les joues roses n'était que comique. Rivaille imagina en plus chez son cadet une paires d'oreilles et une queue. Un vrai petit chien. " Dépêches-toi de rentrer avant que l'eau ne refroidisse demeuré ". Eren le regarda anxieu. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Si il rentrait dans ce foutu bain il risquerait juste de le violé à la seconde qui suivrait. Et même prendre un bain avec son supérieur... Ok ils avaient déjà fait bien " pire " mais cela restait tout de même étrange pour lui. " Eren ", la voie du caporal se fit plus insistante. Il décida alors de s'avancer, de rentré un pied, puis l'autre avant de totalement submergé son corps dans l'eau brûlante bien faitrice du bain. Lui aussi laissa s'échapper un soupir de bien-être avant de fermer les yeux. Rivaille le regarda avec un air satisfait.

Eren était assi droit comme un picket essayant à son plus grand damne d'esquiver le corps de Rivaille qui accaparait son regard. Il sursauta lorsque son caporal bougea pour se penché hors de la baignoire. Son coeur força sa cage thoracique: De la où il était, le titan traça du regard la superbe courbe du dos de Rivaille ainsi que la naissance de ses fesses et même toutes ses fesses lorsque celui-ci se pencha un peu plus. Le fantasme qu'il se fit à la seconde qui suivie l'émoustilla et l'excita. Rivaille était un véritable sex-appeal. Au moment où la jeune recrue sortie ses mains de l'eau pour tenter d'attraper les hanches de son aîné par derrière, celui-ci se retourna en lui balançant un tissu blanc au visage et un savon. " Frotte-moi le dos au lieu de fantasmer sur mes fesses Eren ". Le semi titan devînt rouge jusqu'aux oreilles avant de prendre la serviette et de commencé à nettoyé le dos de notre petit prince capricieux.

Rivaille s'était retourner et Eren avait ses jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin. Il frotta doucement, en silence, laissant entendres que les gouttelettes d'eau glissant le long du dos de Rivaille pour venir s'échouer dans bruit sourd dans l'étendue d'eau du bain. Le Caporal Ackerman laissa tomber sa tête en avant dévoilant sa nuque aux yeux vert remplis de luxure d'Eren. La peau de son supérieur brillait et paraissait plus belle grâce au savon dont le tissu en était légèrement imbibé. Eren carressa par inadvertance le dos de son aîné avec une partie de sa main dont le tissu ne recouvrait pas sa peau. C'était si doux. Cette nuque faiblement mouillée commençait sérieusement à endommagée le système cérébral d'Eren. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. N'ayant pas toute sa tête, Jäger se pencha jusqu'à effleuré de ses lèvres l'arrière du cou de son aîné, ouvrit sa mâchoire et referma celle-ci sur la peau douce de son caporal. Rivaille ne fit rien et ne prononça rien non plus. Il se contenta juste de se redressé légèrement et d'enfouir sa main dans la chevelure brune du titan. Sentir la main de son supérieur sur l'arrière de son crâne le poussa à décollé ses lèvres, puis à les recollés tendrement, passionnément et voluptueusement sur sa nuque. Et il réitéra ses geste jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Si le Caporal Ackerman fermait les yeux et savourait, l'esprit d'Eren lui, commençait à divagué, déconné et sombré. Sans s'en apercevoir, le cadet planta ses canines plus profondément qu'avant et Rivaille lui fit savoir : " Eren tu me fais mal ". Lorsqu'il retira ses crocs, deux petit points couleur rubis apparurent.

Il avait léché les deux plaies comme pour se faire pardonné et soigné. Le caporal se retourna, et quand il vit une paire d'yeux verdâtre, brillante, désolé et adorable. Il ne pût s'empêcher de coincé les joues d'Eren entre ses doigts et d'y venir donner un coup de langue sur le coin de sa bouche. " Retourne-toi gamin ". C'est avec les joues rose pâle qu'Eren se mit dos à son supérieur. Quand le taciturne vit le large dos hâlé d'Eren, il comprit pourquoi celui-ci avait " déraillé ". Il traça de son index toute la colonne vertébrale du titan et senti un frisson sous son doigts quand il le descendit un peu plus bas. " Ca-caporal ". Il souria légèrement. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu. Le ténébreux prit donc le tissu gorgé d'eau et de savon et commença à frotter doucement les omoplates de son protégé. C'était plaisant, apaisant et reposant. Ils se sentaient affreusement bien tout les deux. Seul le bruit de leurs respiration et le ruissellement de l'eau se firent entendre dans la pièce. Eren penchait la tête sur le côté par moment lorsque le caporal venait posé ses lèvre sur son cou. Cette atmosphère romantique et luxueuse donnait une sorte de tension électrique dans la pièce. Une étincelle, un rien pouvait animé la braise, la passion qu'entretenaient les deux individus l'un et l'autre. On aurait pus croire que les titans n'avaient jamais existés. Qu'ils pourraient restés ainsi à se carressés pour toujours. Hélas, la cruel réalité était autre. Eren se rappela du pourquoi et du comment il avait rencontré Rivaille. Titans, massacres, mur, humanité. Sacrifice, mort, mystère, désespoir. Haine, vengeance, violence et liberté. Tout autour de lui, non autour d'eux n'était que cauchemardesque. Voilà le comment et le pourquoi il avait pu rencontré Rivaille. Est-ce aussi ces raisons là qui l'amèneront peut-être à quitter Rivaille où à être séparé de lui ? Il amena doucement sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond de la salle de bain. Rivaille savait qu'il avait des pensées macabres et lugubres dans la tête. Et comme un parent qui console sont enfant, le taciturne prit Eren dans ses bras. " Serre-moi fort " glissa l'enfant. Le caporal serra alors Eren dans ses bras, contre son torse. " Plus fort " chuchota-t-il. Le caporal comprima alors encore plus Eren contre lui.

Eren Jäger était plaqué contre le torse et le buste de son caporal. Ses deux bras enroulaient le cou de son supérieur. Celui-ci, penché, becotait les lèvres d'Eren avec passion. Il tira légèrement sa tignasse sur le côté pour avoir plus d'ouverture au niveau de son cou. " Rivaille. Fais moi l'amour ", avait-t-il prononcé. Le Caporal Ackerman ouvrit grand ses yeux pendant une demi seconde. C'était quoi ce caprice? Eren n'était pas bien. Il était aussi fatigué. Il ne cessait de reclamé des baisers et des caresses. Doutait-il des sentiments de Rivaille envers lui ou avait-t-il peur de quelque chose ? " Eren " lança le taciturne avant de mordre l'épaule du titan. Il allait lui faire oublier tout ça. Il allait lui donner sa " dose ".

Le long soupir que poussa Eren encouragea le ténébreux à continuer de lacéré sa nuque, ses épaule et son cou. Il carressa du bout des doigts le dos et les bras de son subordonné. Il ramena ensuite ses deux mains vers l'avant du corps d'Eren pour y venir carressé ses abdominaux. Le ventre d'Eren se contracta quand il senti les grandes mains de son aîné parcourir son corps. Il couina lorsque son homme lui pinça un téton, et étala sa tête contre son épaule quand il le titilla du bout de son index. Les mains d'Eren s'accrochaient partout sur le corps de Rivaille. Il roronnait à chaques carresses au plus grand bonheur des oreilles de son tortionnaire. Eren alla cherché la main droite de Rivaille pour aller y apporter deux de ses doigts à sa bouche après l'avoir timidement ouverte. Il les lécha, les suça et les morda sans aucun scrupule. Sentir ses doigts se faire aspirés par la bouche tiède et douce d'Eren le grisa. Les dents plantés dans la chair de son protégé, Rivaille plongea sa main dans l'eau pour y venir prendre dans toutes sa main le sexe gonflé d'Eren. Celui-ci gémit tout en ayant les doigts de son supérieur dans la bouche. Le taciturne activa sa main langoureusement, de haut en bas sur toute la longueur du sexe de son protégé. Sa victime grogna de plaisir et maltraita ses doigts dans sa cavité buccales. Le caporal embrassa l'épaule et la clavicule de son cadet tout en continuant de dorloter sa verge douloureusement dressé et le rythme cardiaque du jeune soldat augmenta dangereusement ainsi que sa libido. Ses joues rougies par le plaisir, sa respiration hachée, les doigts dans sa bouche, la salive sur les coins de ses lèvres et ses yeux mis-clos lui donnait un pur visage érotique. Rivaille alla plus vite. Il voulait en voir plus chez Eren. Ses expression du visages ses gémissement. Il voulait tout gravé en lui. " Eren... " fit le caporal en léchant une larmes de plaisir. La jeune recrue retira les doigts de sa bouche pour réclamer un baiser enflammé à son supérieur. Voulant joué, le caporal se contenta de pointé le bout de sa langue pour taquiner celle d'Eren. Leurs langues se liaient dans un ballet toujours plus stimulant. Eren goba le muscle rose de son aîné, la mordilla et la suça sur toute sa longueur. Il fit pression de son autre main sur la nuque de son caporal pour approfondir le baiser passionné qu'ils s'échangeaient. Le jeune adolescent plongea sa main dans l'eau brûlante et stoppa la main de son supérieur enroulé autour de sa verge. Eren se leva et se retourna. Il se tenait debout, nu en face de Rivaille, le regard suppliant. Le coeur de celui-ci allait exploser. Il aimait Eren. Cet enfant maladroit innocent, faible et sensible. Savoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir combler ses attentes, gonfla un peu plus son égo. Si il en était ainsi, soit, il lui donnerait tout l'amour dont l'adolescent était amené à en avoir besoin. Tel un enfant demandant réconfort auprès de ses parents. Le Caporal Ackerman attrapa la main de son protégé et tira le titan vers lui. Il prit les hanches d'Eren pour le faire descendre et s'asseoir sur lui. Sexe contre sexe, Eren couina et Rivaille ferma les yeux en suçotant la clavicule de son cadet. Les baisers de Rivaille n'en finissaient plus. Mais Eren aimait. Tellement qu'il réclamait sans cesse encore et encore des baisers, des caresses sans que Rivaille ne se lasse de posé ses lèvres sur le corps de son protégé. Jäger ne tenait plus. Alors il leva légèrement ses hanches, prit le sexe de son homme, et guida celui-ci jusqu'à l'entrée du plaisir. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, brillant d'excitation et de luxure. Le taciturne enroula son bras droit autour du bassin d'Eren et étala sa main gauche dans la chevelure sombre du titan. Il massa avec douceur, amour et tendresse l'arrière crâne du jeune soldat. " Eren. ", chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de celui-ci. L'émeraude posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ténébreux, et d'un coup de bassin, s'empala profondément sentant la colonne de chair l'envahir et lui procuré plaisir. C'était joussif et excellent.

Eren se déchaînait. Levant et baissant son bassin avec force, ses mèches de cheveux volaient dans tout les sens et lui collait légèrement au visage. Il voulait allé toujours plus vite et plus fort. Se délectatant des caresses de son tuteur en roronnant tel un félin. Si il mettait de côté son amour pur et sincère pour son caporal, il en était pas moins qu'il était en train de coucher avec son supérieur hiérarchique. Savoir que l'homme qu'il aimait était bien plus âgé et bien plus mûre que lui l'excita un peu plus. Rivaille était haut placé, fort et important pour l'humanité. La libido d'Eren monta d'un cran. Il était aussi calme, posé et réfléchit. Le titan se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Et la chose qui soit le plus cruel hormis les titans, était qu'il avait vraiment une apparence attrayante. Eren griffa ses épaules. Rivaille était le fantasme incarné.

"Ca-caporal Rivaille! "

Le taciturne le pressa contre lui un peu plus. Ses mains maintenant posé fermement sur les flanc de son titan l'aidaient à faire monté de haut en bas l'adolescent qui se trouvait dans une autre dimension. Eren était chaud, brûlant et en pleine effervescence. Rivaille le sentait, leurs peau se collaient et se frottaient mutuellement au rythme de leur mouvement saccadés. En sentant le pénis gorgé de sang frotter contre son ventre, le taciturne attrapa la tignasse brune de son protégé pour la tirée en arrière et avoir ainsi toutes l'étendue de peau que lui offrait Eren dévoilant son cou. Son autre main s'attaqua durement au sexe palpitant de la jeune recrue. " Aaah... " fit-il en attrapant les cheveux ébène de son supérieur. Rivaille grogna de plaisir en sentant la paume d'Adam vibrer contre ses lèvres. Il tortura le gland d'Eren et l'orifice de son pénis qui menaçait d'éjaculé à tout moment. Les plaintes qu'il aimit se firent de plus en plus fort et l'aîné les étouffa d'un baiser en avalant avec plaisir ses gémissements. " Caporal... Caporal... Caporal.", Eren ne voulait en aucun revenir à la réalité ensuite. Cette illusion qui était en même temps la réalité devait perdurer encore et encore jusqu'à qu'eux deux ce lassent. Jamais. Rivaille était à lui, Rivaille était pour lui... Et à personnes d'autres. Que ferait le monde et que serait le monde si il était remplis d'idiots capricieux et égoïste ? Peut-on leur en vouloir ? L'amour est quelque chose d'abstrait, d'indéfinisable et d'indéniables. Même en aimant quelqu'un on ne ressent pas que du bonheur ni de la joie. La peur est présente. La peur de perdre un être chère. La crainte doublier avec le temps la personne qu'on a jadis aimé. La peur de souffrir et d'avoir mal. Quand on trouve l'amour où qu'on est sur le point de le trouver, n'oubliez pas que l'épée de damoclès trône au dessus de votre tête. L'amour apporte de bonne choses bien souvent, il peut sauver une personne, l'aider... mais il peut être aussi à double tranchant. On dit souvent que lorsqu'on connaît l'amour, on finit toujours par connaître la haine. Surtout si notre monde est condamné à un cauchemar perpétuelle pour on ne sait quel raison. Faut-t-il un monde de paix et de prospérité pour connaître plus en profondeur l'amour ? Putain que Dieu est cruel alors...

Eren n'a eu qu'un avant goût de la cruauté pour l'instant. Et il n'avait pas encore tout vu.

Un coup de rein plus long et plus fort frotta la prostate d'Eren. Sachant qu'il avait buté au bonne endroit, Rivaille réitéra son geste jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent jouisse contre son ventre étalant sa semence sur les abdominaux de son supérieur. Le titan mordit la lèvre de son aîné tout en écorchant son dos de ses ongles. Le ténébreux avait lui aussi finit par éjaculer dans le foutre d'Eren, le remplissant de l'intérieur dans un soupir silencieux. La jeune recrue aux yeux vert tremblait dans les bras de son caporal. Il finit par se redressé doucement et regarda d'un air fatiguer Rivaille.

" Desolé... Je me suis encore vider sur toi... " chuchota Eren.

L'homme aux cheveux ébène posa son index sur le bout de sa langue sur lequel se trouvait la jouissance d'Eren avec un regard malicieux.

"Je tes déjà dit que tu étais délicieux gamin ".

Rouge écarlate, flamboyant et cramoisi devînt le visage du plus jeune.

Ils étaient sorti du bain. Et cela faisait un moment déjà. Il devait être deux heures du matin. Rivaille avait une chemise blanche, ouverte laissant apparaître sa peau presque parfaite, car oui si Eren ne l'avait pas lacéré à coups de griffe et de dents... Toujours est-il qu'il était derrière son bureau une plume à la main et un thé fumant à ces côtés. Il n'avait pas travailler de la journée. Faut dire qu'il l'avait passer dans un locale à chevaux avec un certain demeuré qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. En effet Eren Jäger se tenait pas loin devant lui nu, une serviette " accrochée " à ces hanches pour cacher sa virilité pour si bien dire et une autre étalée négligemment sur sa chevelure degoulinante d'eau. " Plic, ploc, plic, ploc ". C'était le son d'un Eren mal essuyer et trempé. Rivaille allait pété un câble. Ce sale gosse salissait son sol. Oui ce n'était que de l'eau mais inutile de discuter avec un maniaque. Le jeune homme creusait sa propre tombe. Eren regardait Rivaille avec un air interrogateur et innocent tandis que Rivaille regardait Eren avec un regard d'assassin. Quand le plus jeune pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant point la situation, une veine, une grosse, sortie de la tempe du maniaque.

" Eren... tu dégueulasses ma chambre, non seulement tu innondes le sol mais en plus avec deux serviettes tu arrives encore à être trempé handicapé. Et remet ta serviette autour de ta taille correctement, je n'arrive pas à me reprendre dans mon travaille inconscient. Si je te viole chiale pas.".

Cela en faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup pour un Eren habituellement maladroit mais qui est en plus fatigué. Il ne fallait pas en demander plus. Voyant l'embarras de son protégé, Rivaille soupira et se déplaça de son bureau pour allé retrouver Eren dans un coin de la pièce. Il se positionna devant lui l'air sévère. Il entreprit donc ensuite de rattaché la serviette blanche correctement autour des hanches du semi titan. Après avoir fait cela correctement, il prit la serviette qui trônait sur le sommet du crâne d'Eren pour y venir séché sa chevelure brune. Cela avait une atmosphère assez romantique. Étant plus petit qu'Eren, le taciturne dû tendre les bras pour atteindre sa tignasse. Eren le regardait faire de ses yeux vert tel un enfant. Il s'attarda sur la chemise ouverte de son caporal et dégluti doucement. Le Lance Caporal Rivaille Ackerman avait une plastique de rêve. C'était un appel au viol qu'il lui faisait se plaigna-t-il dans sa tête. " Baisse-toi un peu j'ai mal au bras.", ordonna le plus âgé. La jeune recrue obéit laissant les mains experte de Rivaille s'occuper de lui. Mais tout ce passa très vite. Louchant sur les fines lèvres de son supérieur l'adolescent bourré de testostérone ne résista pas à l'envie de fondre sur les lèvres douces et chaudes de Rivaille. Contre toute attente, le taciturne répondit à l'échange doucereux. C'était toujours un plaisir de déguster la bouche de Rivaille. Eren alla aventuré ses mains sous la chemise blanche de son compagnon et commença alors ses caresses. Le ténébreux plus " soft " que lui décida de l'arrêter:

" Eren sa suffit pour ce soir.

-... Je peux encore.

-Tu es crevés et moi aussi. Va te coucher je ne vais tarder à te rejoindre de toute façon. "

Voyant la mine boudeuse du cadet, le taciturne attrapa les joues d'Eren et l'embrassa langoureusement, sensuellement et passionnément. Au bout d'une minute le baiser devînt trop hard pour la jeune recrue. " Ca-caporal... " alors Rivaille détacha sa bouche de celle d'Eren laissant apparaître leurs langues liée à un filet de bave. Le titan n'était plus parmis nous. Le caporal ricana et en était satisfait. " Sale gosse " fit-il. Maintenant qu'il avait rassasié la bête, il allait pouvoir travailler.

" Eren... tu sais nous aussi nous sommes dégueulasses et cruels. L'humanité et en danger et même en voie de disparition. Chaques jours une centaines de personnes meurent. Citoyen comme soldat. On devrait tous se marier avec une bonne femme et fondé une famille avec au moin cinq enfants pour assurer le service militaire ou autres. Peut-être que ce sera grâce à cette génération qu'on connaîtra notre liberté. Ce qui est le plus hilarant, c'est qu'on trouve le temps de montrer nos bites giclées dans tout les sens, toute la journée...

-J'ai toujours été égoïste. Fit Eren. Il avait fini par retrouver ses couleurs et sa raison.

-Eren. Je peux perdre le monde pour toi, mais en aucun cas je ne te perdrai pour le bien du monde.

La jeune recrue avait fini par s'endormir dans le grand lit de Rivaille. Celui-ci travaillait toujours derrière son bureau. De toute façon il n'allait pas tarder à se retiré pour dormir lui aussi. C'est juste que quelques chose le chiffonait... Maudit Erwin.

Eren était maintenant couché. Juste au moment où Rivaille s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, quelqu'un toqua aussitôt à la porte. Le Caporal Ackerman se pinssa l'arête du nez. Il marcha d'un pas las et ouvrit la porte avec le même entrain. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Erwin Smith devant sa porte. Que voulait-t-il de lui à une heure pareille? À voir son sourire soit il a fait une putain de découverte sur les titans, soit il a dû boire comme un trou et n'a donc pas supporté l'alcool. Erwin buvait très peu. Cela devait être autre chose. Fait chier. Pas le temps pour ça.

À voir le visage de Rivaille, Erwin se dit qu'il devait peut-être commencer à prendre la parole. Alors il le fit.

" Bonsoir Rivaille.

-Hn... Bonsoir. Que me veux-tu à une heure aussi tardive? Hanji à fait une découverte?

-Hummm... Non.

-C'est quoi cette réponse?

-Tu as pris un bain ? Fit-il en pointant du doigt la chemise ouverte du taciturne.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Répliqua Rivaille en fermant les boutons de son vêtement.

-Soit pas formel, on est entre homme. Et puis tu peux te détendre il n'y a pas grand danger en ce moment.

-Juste au cas où. Je préfère me faire bouffer habiller que nu. C'est moins tragique.

-...Hun hun. Je peux entré ?

-...Tu es venus pourquoi ?

-Tu es encore plus grincheux que d'habitude. Laisse-moi entré je suis ton supérieur non ?

-Le chantage ne marche pas Erwin. Celui qui pourra un jour me manipuler n'est pas encore né. "

Et c'est sur cette parole qu'il le laissa entré. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête ce soir. En tout cas il espérait de tout son coeur qu'Eren s'était endormit. Le capitaine Smith entra le sourire aux lèvres, certains de faire une découverte. Rivaille lui servi une tasse de thé qu'il prit avec plaisir.

"Je ne tes pas beaucoup vu depuis ce matin.

-Et alors ? Répliqua le taciturne.

-Tu faisais quoi ? Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de travail à rattraper.

-Ma vie ne se résume pas non plus à paperasses. Quoi que dès fois. Je crois que je risque plus de mourir d'une tendinite que de crevé entre les mâchoires des titans.

-Ne te plains pas. Il y a des dizaines de soldats qui rêvent d'être à ta place.

-Je te rappelle Erwin que je n'est pas choisi à la base de faire parti de l'armée. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir.

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne regrette rien tu sais. J'ai fais le bon choix, regarde il y a même des gens qui disent que tu es l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

-Bof... Tant que le thé noir et les balais existent encore, je me fou de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi.

-Hun hun.

Erwin scruta la pièce de ses yeux bleus pendant que Rivaille cherchait quelque chose dans ses nombreux papiers étalées sur son bureau. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une masse sous les draps avec une touffe brune. Erwin ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna ensuite la tête pour regarder Rivaille avec un léger sourire en pointant du doigt le lit. Rivaille lâcha un soupir.

" C'est pour ça que je t'invite à ne pas faire de bruit.

-...Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans son cachot?

-Si je dois le surveiller, autant qu'il soit près de moi.

-Tu n'as absolument peur de rien. Où est-ce de la confiance?

-Eren n'a aucune raison de se retourner contre nous. Tu le sais très bien.

-... Fais ce que tu veux mais de là à dormir avec lui.

-Erwin je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux même avec mes un mètre soixante.

-Vous êtes à ce point accro l'un l'autre? Fit l'homme blond avec sarcasme."

Le Caporal Ackerman laissa apparaître sa surprise sous le visage malicieux d'Erwin. Inutile de nier.

" Tu joues au voyeur maintenant Erwin ? Ricana Rivaille.

- Vous étiez sur le chemin du couloir, difficile de ne pas vous voir.

-... Ah ça. Je savais que c'etait toi. Apparemment Eren le savait aussi mais il a préféré ne rien dire à mon grand étonnement.

-Hun, j'aime vraiment l'audace des jeunes et leurs insouciance.

Le ténébreux souria légèrement.

-Tu parles du moment où il ma bouffé la langue?

-Hun hun, je crois qu'il m'en veux encore pour ce matin.

-Je crois que tu aimes aussi provoquer.

-Bah c'est marrant de jouer avec un gamin.

-Tu sais qu'il m'a dit que la prochaine fois il t'avalerai?

-Et c'est toi qui me disais qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se retourner contre nous.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis et à ce que tu fais, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher mes suçons. Accusa-t-il en tirant sur le col de sa chemise montrant ses trophées. "

Les deux hommes plaisentèrent avec légèreté tout en restant tout de même discret et silencieux. Le taciturne fini par retrouver les documents qu'il cherchait. Même en étant maniaque pas évident de retrouver d'un coup quatres feuilles parmis les six cent dossier qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Il tendit ses rapport à Erwin et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Déjà ? Fit le capitaine aux yeux noisettes.

-Tu as fini ton thé et tu n'avais pas particulièrement grand chose à me dire.

-...Bien. Passe une bonne nuit alors.

-Merci, toi aussi. "

Rivaille avait refermer la porte. Il était épuisé et n'avait plus la force de travailler. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, éteignit la lampe qui éclairait la moitié de la pièce et se dirigea ensuite vers Eren. "Je sais que tu ne dors pas gamin ". Eren sursauta et devînt rouge cramoisi. Non seulement il s'était fait grillé mais en plus Rivaille savait tout déjà du faites de son échange visuel et sensuel avec le capitaine Smith. La jeune recrue se mit encore plus en boule se cachant dans les draps. Le ténébreux souria et déboutonna sa chemise pour la faire glissée le long de ses bras avant de rejoindre le sol. Il abandonna aussi son pantalon avant de se faufiler dans ses draps à la recherche d'Eren. Quand il le trouva, le semi titan était dos à lui. Il glissa ses bras de part et d'autre du corps d'Eren et le serra contre lui. Il posa sa bouche entre son épaule et son cou avant de murmuré. " Ce que tu as fais... C'était puéril. Mais j'ai trouvé sa classe et mignon. Sale gosse. ".Le coeur du cadet refit un bon. Et il en était sûr que Rivaille l'avait de nouveau senti.

Apprécié sa peau contre la sienne, sa chaleur se diffusée dans tout son corps, quel sensation agréable pensa l'émeraude avant de fermer ses yeux vert perçant.


	6. Kodomo no hi

"Aaaaaaaaah! " Il faisait nuit.

Les chevaux, les rongeurs, les oiseaux et même Rivaille se redressèrent et tendirent l'oreille en alerte. Un autre cri strident remplis de désespoir retenti de nouveau. Les animaux sursautèrent, se cachèrent et Rivaille lui, u commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Il faisait nuit bon sang. On ne criait pas à une heure pareille, sauf si titan se tenant devant nous. Le caporal se leva de son fauteuil hors de prix et se dirigea vers la fenêtre à la recherche de se vacarme. Il ne vit rien à part une faible lumière dans un coin de la base. Une seule personne à part lui et Erwin pouvait veillé aussi tard. Une personne assez cinglée pour demander à coucher avec un titan...Hanji Zoe. À coup sûr elle faisait encore une expérience farfelue. Rivaille aurait bien voulu continuer à travailler dans le calme avec comme compagnie le silence qu'offrait la nuit. Il n'espérait pas avoir le calme. Il allait l'avoir. Il ferma la fenêtre saouler d'interrompre son boulot et prit une veste avant de sortir en claquant la porte de son espace privé avec agacement.

"Aaaaaaaaah!

-Eren arrête de crié ce n'est pas si grave!

-Si ! Qu'est ce que vous m'avais faites Hanji-san ?!

-...Hé...Hé Hé... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu retrouveras ton apparence normale dans quelques heures.

-Pitié Hanji-san... Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?...

-Oh mais je te trouve plutôt mignon moi. C'est apparence te vas bien ! Si j'étais comme toi je crois que je serai tombée amoureuse de toi !

-Blaguer pas ! Il n'y a que les titans qui compte dans votre vie !

-Mais non.

-Si ! Et c'est justement à cause de ça que je suis dans cet état là. Huhu...hu.

-Bon ok, mais Eren ne pleure pas. Tu es le seul homme qui puisse être intéressant dans ma vie. Tu peux te transformer en titan ! Il est donc normal que je fasse des expériences sur toi ! "

Fit-elle tout sourire. Hanji était un véritable démon pensa Eren au gouffre du désespoir. Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose. Seulement voilà, il a fallu qu'elle commence à parler de Rivaille pour captiver son attention et qu'elle puisse ensuite l'enfermer dans son " laboratoire " et commencée toutes sortes d'expériences sur sa personne. Eren se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, ses joues devinrent rouge et ses yeux larmoyant. Il éclata.

"Aaaaaaaaah !

-Quoi encore ?! fit la femme aux cheveux auburn.

-Hu...hu... Imaginez si Rivaille me voit comme ça...

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Eren émit un hoquet d'horreur. Sous l'abattement et le tourment le jeune homme avait trop parlé. Laissant une Hanji toute ouïe le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je-je... Rien du tout ! Cria-t-il les joues écarlate.

-Hum, Hum j'aime ton dynamisme Eren ainsi que tes yeux verts vifs et brillant de passion. Je n'ai pas encore tout tester sur toi et on a encore toute la nuit tu sais?

Du chantage. Elle lui faisait un putain de chantage. Il savait qu'elle en était capable. Cette folle ! En plus Eren n'était pas du tout en position de force. Loin de là.

-Sale sorcière ! Je dirais rien ! Avait-il osé sous le désespoir.

Une veine puis deux, sortirent de la tempe du chef Zoe. Elle prit la jeune recrue par le col et le souleva.

-Dé-pê-che-toi de me raconter ton histoire pas mal intéressante.

-Si-si vous me rendez mon apparence normale.

-...O...kk pas possible.

L'âme d'Eren sorti de sa bouche. Bah ça servait à rien de résister contre elle de toute façon. Hanji était encore plus têtue que lui. Et puis ce n'était pas bien grave si il touchait deux mots sur leurs relations à lui et Rivaille. Lui même était si détaché sur leurs rapport. Et puis il s'aimaient mutuellement. C'était un fait.

-Ri-Rivaille et moi...

Hanji souria.

-C'est bon Eren, je voulais juste voir si t'avais les tripes de le dire.

Eren ouvrit les yeux avec horreur.

-Hun hun, oui je le savais déjà.

-Arght ! Comment ?!

-Hummm, bah souvent Rivaille rêvasse sur toi lorsque nous sommes ensemble... ou dès fois seulement quand tu apparais son humeur se dégrade moins... Et tout simplement parce que vous êtes toujours en train de vous regardez comme des nymphomanes. Je trouve ça mignon que Rivaille s'attache comme ça à quelqu'un. Prend soin de lui Eren.

Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Eren grommela des choses incompréhensibles écarlate. Hanji lâcha un " Bon tu commences à être lourd toi ! " Avant de largué les fesses d'Eren sur le sol. "Giaaaarrght ! Hanji-san je vous rappelle que mes chutes son maintenant multipliées en chocs et en hauteur à cause de ma petite taille ! ". Eren respirait comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. Le souffle court, se tenant le coeur. Ce soir là, il n'avait jamais autant maudit une personne de sa vie.

" Rivaille au secour, Rivaille au secour, Rivaille au secour, Rivaille au secour !

-Arrête de paniquer. Viens on va trouvés des vêtements à ta taille !

-Hurgh ! N'a-n'approche pas ! Aaaaaaaaah ! "

Une porte souvri à la volée dans un bruit sourd sur un Rivaille aux sourcils froncés et au visage sévère.

" Hanji ! Qu'est ce qu- ! "

Il n'avait pu finir sa phrase, surpris, estomaqué par la situation. " Eren ? " Chuchota-t-il les yeux écartelés. " Ça y est... C'est la fin." Fit le concerné.

Le Lance Caporal Rivaille Ackerman se pinça l'arête du nez.

" Si j'ai bien compris la situation, Eren a régresser à l'état infantile suite à une expérience faite pour voir l'état de son corps en titan.

-Oui, vue qu'Eren est trop grand quand il se transforme et que ce n'est pas pratique pour les recherches plus poussées, j'ai alors pensée que si je le rétrécissait un peu cela serait plus simple pour moi d'effectuer des recherches. Mais je n'aurai jamais pensée qu'il aurait régressé à ce point... "

Rivaille souffla d'irritation. Il regarda le petit Eren s'accrocher à sa jambe sanglotant.

" Hanji... Tu l'as traumatisé ?

-Humm, oui peut-être un peu mais psychologiquement, il a aussi rétrogradé. Ses émotions se son multipliés. Comme une femme enceinte remplis d'hormones. Si tu trouves qu'il pleure trop c'est normal, ce n'est qu'un enfant tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-...Binoclarde. Tu parles qu'elle langue ?

-Haaaan, Eren est juste un petit enfant. Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui.

Le caporal fixa Eren de ses yeux grisâtre.

" Eren tu te souviens de moi au moins ?

-Hu...hu ouiiii !

-Arrête de morvé sur mon pantalon.

-Mais...mais...

Le taciturne porta Eren et l'examina de ses prunelles cendrées du bout des bras.

" Tch je me tapes un véritable gosse maintenant. Je savais que je devais toujours te garder avec moi. Dis moi Hanji, je n'aurai pas à changer ses couches rassure-moi ?

-Je ne crois pas non. Eren doit avoir cinq ou sept ans sous cette forme. Par contre fini les ébats érotique entre vous hihi. "

Rivaille ouvrit légèrement les yeux avant d'hausser les épaules. Hanji voyait tout et savait tout de toute façon.

" Je ne compte pas le toucher. Je ne suis pas un pervers. Par contre ça va être embêtant. Hanji tu réalises les conséquences ?...

-Hé... hé hé. Tu sais si tu me confisques et m'interdit mon labo, je ne risquerais pas de trouvée quelque chose pour aidée Eren.

-C'est faux ! Elle a dit que je retrouverai mon apparence dans quelques heures ! Cria l'enfant.

-... Je ne crois pas à ce qu'elle t'a dit. On verra bien dans tout les cas va faire un rapport sur la situation femme stupide. Je garde Eren avec moi.

-D'accord, mais c'est dommage j'aurai bien aimer le disséqué juste un peu !

-Hiii ! Fit Eren en se débattant des bras de Rivaille pour pouvoir échappé au regard flippant du chef Zoe.

Rivaille décala Eren du visage de la femelle au cheveux auburn. Il lui dissuada du regard d'arrêter d'agiter le gosse dans ses bras. Lorsque celle-ci sortie de la pièce pour rédiger son rapport catastrophique, le caporal Ackerman reporta son attention sur l'enfant. Celui-ci continuait toujours de laisser sortirs ses larmes dévalant sur ses joues rougies. Son visage était plus rond, ses yeux vert plus grand et plus brillants encore qu'avant. Ses cheveux brun était en batailles et entouraient son visage enfantin. Ses petites épaules dénudées suite à son vêtement devenu trop grand pour lui tréssotèrent suite à ses spames dû à son gros chagrin. Rivaille le regardait se frotter les yeux énergétiquement. À peine eu t-il rapprocher Eren un peu plus vers lui, que le bambin lui sauta au cou. " Tes pire qu'une fillette gamin. Arrête de chialé, t'es un homme non ? ". Eren de détacha légèrement de son cou pour le regarder. Il se frotta les yeux pour ensuite sourire faiblement à son supérieur. Oui même dans ses circonstances Rivaille restait bien tout de même son supérieur. Voir ce visage si innocent et si... aguichant surpris Rivaille à s'entendre pensé qu'Eren était pour le moins disons... mignon et tentant à taquiner. " On rentre. " Lança le caporal en sortant de ce lieu macabre avec Eren dans ses bras. " Si je te porte c'est bien parce que ton coeur en a eu un sacré coup ce soir. Demain tu te démerderas tout seul comme un " grand " ".

Eren était assi par terre, pataugeant dans ses vêtements " immenses". Il leva un bras qui le bout de son tee-shirt à manche longue rejoignit le bout de son petit nez. Il fit la même chose en levant son bras gauche. La pièce était tamisée, sombre, mais pas trop. Une lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce comme il le fallait. Oui, avec douceur et fébrilité. Rivaille se tenait devant le bambin les bras croisés sur sa poitrine le regardant de toute sa hauteur. Déjà qu'il avait un faux semblant aperçu sur comment étaient les enfants et comment il fallait s'occuper d'un gosse, il ne voyait absolument pas comment il pourrait faire pour s'occuper et veillé sur un être humain aussi petit et étrange. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Rivaille n'a pratiquement jamais eu de contact direct avec les enfants. Tout ce qu'il savait sur cette " espèce " était qu'elle pouvait particulièrement être irritante, fatiguante et incroyablement infernale. Rien que de citer la définition de gosse fit frissonner le taciturne de tout son être. Était-il allergique à ce point ? L'enfant était-il un réel point d'interrogation pour l'homme mûr ? Eren en était l'occasion formel pour répondre à toutes ces questions.

" Eren, tu te souviens d'absolument de tout ? "

Le bambin releva la tête et la hocha doucement pour répondre à la question de son caporal. Il se leva avec difficulté manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher et d'atterrir de nouveau sur le sol pour rejoindre son caporal. Ses vêtements étaient un véritable calevaires pour le petit garçon. On aurait dit les premiers pas d'un enfant. Bien sûr, Rivaille lui le regardait les bras toujours croisés avec un léger mais tout léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Après sa longue péripétie remplis d'embûches et d'obstacles, véridique, Eren s'accrocha fermement à la jambe de son supérieur.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux nabot ? "

L'émeraude dit rien et se contenta d'observer son supérieur avec le feu aux joues.

" Hein ? Desolé Eren fini les câlins et tout ça, je tiens à préserver ma conscience. Je ne suis ni un pervers, ni un psychopathe et ni un pédophile. "

Le petit titan fronça les sourcils et tendis les bras en direction de Rivaille.

" Tu peux m'enlacer non ? Tu as au moins le droit à ça...

-Si je te viole vas pas falloir te plaindre après. Sale gosse. "

Le Caporal porta alors son protégé en ce méfiant de son sourire... comment dire... malicieux ? Rivaille le tenait au début encore du bout des bras, éloignant le plus possible son visage de celui du môme. Mais quand il vit les yeux larmoyant d'Eren, Rivaille soupira d'agacement et rapprocha celui-ci de sa personne. Il n'avait pas envie de se fricoter avec un gamin à cette heure du soir. Eren se jeta au cou de Rivaille le sourire aux lèvres le visage rayonnant et les yeux pétillants, content de pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de contact avec l'homme qu'il aimait malgré son problème de taille. Le plus âgé frissona. Eren avait la peau encore plus douce qu'à l'acoutumé. Sa peau légèrement parfumée d'une odeur indescriptible incita Rivaille à humer avec plus de plaisir la chevelure brune du petit titan. Eren lui, avait enfoui sans aucune gêne son visage rond dans le creux du cou de son caporal, frottant de gauche à droite sa figure recherchant la chaleur et la douceur de la peau de Rivaille. De ses petites mains toutes douces et toutes fragiles, Eren mis ses mains derrière la nuque de son aîné carressant furtivement ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Le coeur de Rivaille battait chaleureusement. Il cognait dans un rythme lent, régulier mais puissant. Le gamin le rendait fou. " Tu cherches vraiment la merde sale gosse " avait-il dit. Eren se redressa et fit un grand sourire affectueux digne d'un enfant de sept ans. Ses petites pommettes écarlates et ses minuscules fossettes. Eren était déjà t' il si beau quand il eu cet âge là ? Rivaille se surpris à pensé qu'il aurait bien voulu le rencontrer à cet âge. Voir comment il avait grandi, voir comment il a sû se débrouiller dans cet environnement cruel. Rivaille regardait dans le vide, les yeux voilé par on ne sait qu'elle pensée. " Ri-vaille... ? " Fit le petit être cherchant une faible lueur de vie dans les prunelles ternes de son caporal. Il répéta une deuxième fois son prénom et lorsqu'il n'eu de nouveau aucune réponse Eren, attrapa le visage de son aîné pour y venir écraser ses lèvres brutalement sur celles de son caporal. Un, non deux yeux aux iris gris sécarquillèrent lentement avec stupeur. L'information mit du temps à rejoindre le chef de l'intellection. Mais quand elle fut enfin identifiée, déchiffrée et décodée, Rivaille se décolla brusquement des lèvres du bambin. " Eren ! Ça ne v- " Mais il dû se taire, se faisant dominé par les fines lèvres d'Eren. C'était mauvais, vraiment mauvais. " Ce fumier " pensa Rivaille. Eren n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Osant rendre un baiser plus leste, grivois et surtout amoureux... Après s'être " promener " dans la cavité buccale de son supérieur, Eren bascula sa tête en arrière recherchant de l'air. Ses yeux couleurs jade étaient embués, légèrement mouillés et clos. Son souffle tremblant, époumoné et tiède fouettait avec douceur et sensualité le visage du caporal confus. De la salive trônait sur la commissure sa lèvre inférieure. Quand il vu que ce même filet de bave pavanait sur la lèvre luisante de son supérieur, Eren s'empressa de le faire disparaître d'un coup de langue. Avec tout le self control qui lui restait, Rivaille attrapa d'une main le fin poignet d'Eren et le dissuada du regard d'arrêter. Le petit soldat baissa la tête.

" Je ne veux pas que cette misérable taille handicap notre relation. Je veux resté dans tes bras et continuer à t'embrasser encore et encore. Si mon apparence te paise autant, alors ferme les yeux et laisse moi faire. Fait comme-ci j'étais celui d'avant. "

Eren plaqua ses mains menues sur les paupières de son caporal le privant de toute lumière. Il rapprocha son visage au point que leur souffle se mélangeait. Il frôla avec douceur et sensualité la bouche de son caporal de ses lèvres rosé. " Eren. " Fit Rivaille. Le concerné humecta, cajola et emprisonna les babines du ténébreux. L'aîné ne répondit pas au baiser, par pour linstant du moins. L'enfant retira ses mains des paupières de Rivaille pour venir attraper son visage fin et intensifier le baiser quil menait solitairement. Eren ouvrit ses prunelles vertes pour rencontré celles de son aîné qui à la différence étaient grises. " Ferme les yeux... " chuchota-t-il contre la mâchoire de son caporal. Quand le taciturne vit quelques perles d'eau au coin des mirettes vertes d'Eren, son coeur rata un battement, freinant la partitions irrégulière qu'il jouait jusqu'à présent. Eren s'était amouraché, épris et énamouré de lui à ce point ? Le caporal Ackerman fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas voir cette expression qui signifiait la souffrance sur le visage de son protégé. Il n'aimait pas voir ces larmes et il n'aimait surtout pas voir Eren aussi faible face à lui. Rivaille posa la paume de sa main sur la joue douce et humide du jeune soldat. Il souffla son prénom avant de presser ses lèvres sur l'objet de ses désirs. C'est vrai, après tout malgré sa petite taille il restait Eren Jäger. Oui il restait l'homme qu'il aimait. Cette affirmation le poussa à approfondir l'échange luxueux en y mêlant sa langue avec celle d'Eren. Le baiser était frais et délicieux. Tout deux était en état de béatitude. Ils ressentaient mutuellement une chaleur doucâtre et légère envahir leur être abandonnés et possédés par le sentiment qu'était l'amour. Se disant indirectement chacuns " Je t'aime " à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontraient déversant leurs amours qui grandissait toujours plus à chaque minute qui passait. L'air leur manquait. Mais c'était le cadet de leurs soucis. Si ils devaient mourir asphyxiés alors ils mourraient avec plaisir. Eren était accroché fortement au cou et à la partie haute du corps de Rivaille. Il ne voulait plus le quitté. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas serrés aussi fort l'un contre l'autre. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne s'étaient pas embrassé aussi passionnément. Et cela faisait deux journées entières qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune relation charnelle. Autant dire qu'Eren avait saturé le premier. Le petit corps d'Eren se faisait noyé par le corps plus large, plus robuste et plus imposant de Rivaille. Mais plus pour longtemps.

Rivaille avait les yeux fermés. Ses lèvres toujours scellées avec celles d'Eren. Il se sentait bien, si bien. Mais quelque chose le chiffonait. Eren devenait plus lourd. Étrangement toujours plus lourd à chaques secondes qui défilaient. Rivaille était loin d'être faible niveau force physique, c'était autre chose... Les bras et les mains d'Eren parcouraient plus loin son corps maintenant. Ses mains qui caressaient sa nuque avait entre temps dérivées sur le sommet de son crâne. Comment avait-t-il fait avec de si petits bras ? Il sentait le petit être devenir de plus en plus imposant. Rivaille avait maintenant le menton levé pour pouvoir embrassé Eren. Pourquoi ? Quand le bambin gémissait, ses plaintes devenaient de plus en plus graves et de moins en moins aiguës. Intrigué par tout ces changements, Rivaille ouvrit les yeux d'une lenteur à rendre fou. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le taciturne avait de nouveau les yeux exorbités. Devant lui se tenait un visage d'homme. De jeune homme. De jeune adulte. Les yeux un peu moin grand mais toujours aussi vert. La mâchoire plus fine et le menton plus pointu. Les joues moins rose et moins rondes. Eren avait retrouvé son apparence. Bordel de merde. Que ce passait-il ?

" Eren... ?

-... Rivaille.

-... Comment ce fait - il ? "

Le caporal le regardait les sourcils froncés cherchant à comprendre la situation. Eren lui, avait un air détaché, toujours en état de transe après leurs long baiser licencieux.

" Eren tu as retouv-

-Shhht. "

L'adolescent lui avait intimé le silence en lui soufflant sur les lèvres.

" Rivaille, tu te prends trop la tête. Lâche toi. "

Le caporal le regarda surprit. Eren lui faisait la morale ? C'était peut-être vrai, il était peut-être un peu trop sur les nerfs. Mais c'était normale. Il s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui.

" Eren je ne me prends pas la tête. J'étais vraiment anxieu pour ton état. "

Le coeur du soldat força sa cage thoracique. Une chaleur aussi atroce que delicieuse parcouru son corps. Rivaille lui disait et lui faisait comprendre qu'il était inquiet pour lui ? C'est bête et stupide comme réflexion mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Rivaille pouvait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Lui de nature si froide et si réserver. Il était heureux. De manière implicite il lui faisait comprendre qu'il était spéciale pour lui. Eren était toujours dans les bras de son bien aimé. Ils se fixèrent intensément pendant une longue minute avant qu'Eren ne niche son visage dans la sombre chevelure de son caporal. " Tu m'as manqué. " fit l'adolescent . Rivaille ne répondit pas. Il se contenta juste d'humer l'odeur d'Eren de là où sa tête reposait. C'est à dire, le visage caché entre le cou et la clavicule de son cadet. Le coeur du semi titan battait à tout rompre. C'était la faute à Rivaille. Où plutôt grâce à Rivaille. Pour une fois il espérait que celui-ci puisse entendre les partitions de son coeur. Jäger glissa ses doigts dans la douce chevelure de son supérieur et releva sa tête pour y parsemé sont visage de petits baisers papillons. Sur sa tempe, sur ses paupières, sur son nez, sur sa mâchoire et sur ses lèvres. " Fait moi l'amour Rivaille. " avait-il dit le visage cacher sur l'épaule gauche de son aîné. " Regarde moi. " Ordonna le taciturne. Eren croisa alors son regard grisâtre, sévère et... luxueux ? Eren rougissea sans le vouloir. Le ténébreux souria. " Hé le pervers. Tu pensais à quoi ? " L'adolescent devint cramoisi. Il tourna alors violemment la tête sur le côté cherchant à esquivé le regard déstabilisant de son caporal. " À... À rien. "

Rivaille avait étalé Eren sur le bord du lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui, coinça son index dans son mouchoir blanc et le tira légèrement. Son autre index tira la boucle de la ceinture d'Eren.

" Hééé... C'est quoi cette tête Eren ? Tu appréhendes la suite ? Ricana le ténébreux.

-... Nan. Je-

-Hum ?

-Tu... Tu es beau. Si beau que je me demande comment j'ai fait jusqu'ici attention pour ne pas te dévoré. "

Le taciturne écarquilla ses yeux couleur fer. Il repensa à la toute première fois où Eren lui avait dit : " Je veux te dévoré ". Rivaille ricana sous le regard interrogateur de son subordonné. Il passa une de ses grandes mains sur le visage d'Eren et le caressa doucement avec tendresse et amour. " Toi aussi tu es pas mal morveux. Tu me plaît. " Fit-il avec sérieux. Les joues d'Eren brûlèrent, chauffèrent intensément à la limite de la son être s'était empourpré. " Hn " souria avec malice le ténébreux tout en continuant de dorloter la joue gauche d'Eren de son pouce. Eren n'avait même pas encore eu son orgasme qu'il montait déjà au septième ciel. Les paroles de son caporal, jusqu'à présent. C'était comme-ci il lui faisait l'amour.

Eren tourna la tête et rencontra de ses lèvres le pouce de son caporal qui cajolait auparavant sa pommette. Il embrassa furtivement son doigt avant de le passer sous ses dents. Eren était à la fois gêné et entreprenant. Rivaille aimait ça. Le taciturne se pencha et se mit lui aussi à mastiquer Eren de ses canines. Il lui bouffa lobe de l'oreille et mordit en faisant grande pression sur sa mâchoire le cou de son protégé. Il lui avait laissé une belle morsure bien rouge qui s'était mise aussitôt à cicatrisée. Alors Rivaille réitéra ses coups de crocs sous les plainte d'Eren. Il voulait le marqué. Eren était à lui.

Le cou maintenant rougi d'Eren était luisant dû au léger coup de langue que Rivaille passa sur sa grosse veine. " Tu fais chier. " Avait-il dit en remordant Eren. Celui-ci, après avoir de nouveau lâcher une plainte de douleur et de plaisir mélanger repensa alors au jour où Rivaille avait dit pour la première fois cette phrase. La fois de leur première fois. Son coeur accéléra lorsqu'il eu mieux réfléchis sur cette phrase. À la manière d'Eren cela voulait dire : " Ça m'agace. Je veux être le seul qui compte pour toi et je veux que tout le monde le sache. Tu es à moi ". C'était une bonne traduction des choses. Eren s'en satisfit. Il glissa sa main droite entre son torse et celui de Rivaille et appuya légèrement sur le buste de son supérieur pour le faire reculer et lui ainsi se redresser sur un coude. Il posa son front sur celui de son caporal et sonda ses iris grisâtres. " Rivaille. Laisse-moi faire. Laisse-moi marqué mon territoire sur toi. Tu m'appartiens aussi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir carressé tes cheveux. " Fit-il en faisant glisser quelques mèches entre ses longs doigts. Il commença par embrassé érotiquement la fine mâchoire de Rivaille, associa ses lèvres aux siennes luxueusement, et fini par dérivé, glissé, ses babines jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une zone assez sensible où se trouvait une veine du cou de son supérieur pour la déguster sensuellement.

"J'ai compris. J'ai compris depuis un moment déjà... "

Eren ne put finir sa phrase. Rivaille avait appuyer sur l'arrière crâne du titan pour l'inciter un peu plus dans sont geste. Il avait comprit lui aussi. Il savait qu' Eren ne pouvait plus se passer de lui et inversement. C'était à la fois infernale et paradisiaque. Dans leur cas, leur situation était plutôt infernale : la crainte de perdre un être cher à tout moment. À l'instant même où l'adolescent planta ses dents dans la peau parfaite et pâle de Rivaille, un sentiment de bien-être mélanger à l'anxiété et l'angoisse prit place dans le coeur d'Eren. Il morda fort. En fonçant encore plus profondément ses incisives sous les plaintes du taciturne. Ça façon dont il le faisait. Son état dans lequel il était. C'était plus une morsure pour dire qu'il ne perdrait jamais Rivaille, quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'il prendrait soin de lui. Que lui aussi l'aimait profondément. Au point de lui infligé le supplice de la morsure pour tatoué son appartenance. Sa propriété. Sa raison de vivre. Eren grogna lorsque le ténébreux lui tira les cheveux avec force pour décoller ses dents de sa chair maintenant meurtrie. Le caporal releva la tête de son subordonné. Ils se regardèrent profondément. Ils se disaient les choses avec les yeux. Leur coeur traduisait pour eux.

" Eren tu es frustré ? "

Oui il était. Il était heureux et en même tant frustré. Quand le caporal-chef vit son protégé sourire d'un bandinemant faux et quelques perles aux coins des yeux vert émeraudes d'Eren, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand ses prunelles cendrées. Rivaille emprisonna le visage de son cadet entre ses mains puissante et le regarda ensuite amusé. " Imbécile fini. " Fit-il avant de recueillir du bout de sa langue les joyaux transparents et brillants d'Eren. Il n'y avait que lui qui en avait le droit. Il était le seul à pouvoir cultivé ses bijoux, ses lapsus rarissimes mais en même temps si fréquentes. Le faite que ses gouttelettes dégoulinaient juste pour lui gonfla un peu plus son égau. Le ténébreux était le seul privilégié à pouvoir recueillir, savouré ses merveilles. Car tout ce qui faisait Eren appartenait à Rivaille. Absolument tout.

" Bah alors Eren. Tu pleurs parce que je suis plus beau que toi ? Avait-il dit en un sourire narquois et malicieux sous le regard surpris puis amusé d'Eren.

- Je- n'importe quoi ! "

Jäger attrapa les poignets de son aîné pour le faire basculer sur le lit et ainsi pouvoir prendre la place du dominant. C'était à lui d'être maintenant à quatre pattes sur Rivaille. Le titan prit le mouchoir qui ne tardait plus à tombé sur l'épaule du taciturne pour y attaché ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. il se rappelèrent tout les deux, en même temps la première fois où cette scène s'était produites. C'était le jour de leurs première fois encore. Sauf que Rivaille était à la place d'Eren et qu'Eren était à la place de Rivaille. Il se sourièrent mutuellement se promettant à chacun une nuit charnelle. Disons le simplement : une nuit torride.

L'adolescent se pencha alors commençant les festivités par un baiser des plus érotique comme il le faisait si bien avec son partenaire haut gradé dans la vie réelle comme dans son coeur.

Ça a été long. Très long. Et encore une fois après avoir goûté aux plaisirs charnelles toute la nuit, Rivaille devait faire face et revenir à la réalité, cruel et dure réalité. Il avait un peu mal à la tête. Non que la nuit et le sommeil furent désagréable, mais il sentit un mauvait pressentiment. Bof... Il pensait trop après tout et son esprit venait juste de se réveiller et revenir au monde originel. Il voulait de la chaleur contre sa peau nue. Il voulait du contact avec son précieux qui visiblement dormait encore. Il chercha à taton ne trouvant rien au début. Lorsqu'il senti quelque chose de doux et chaud, ses épaules se détendirent et il enlaça avec tout la douceur du monde son bien aimé. Son... Petit... Bien... Aimé. Petit ? C'est vrai que la masse qu'il tenait dans ses bras était particulièrement petite... Rivaille souleva les draps d'un coup en écarquillant les yeux avec horreur. Malheur ! : Eren avait retrouvé sa " taille " son apparence infantile. Son mauvait pressentiment était maintenant fondé et logique. Eren était en boule, endormit et par dessus tout... Nu. Le ténébreux de son index et son pouce se massa les paupières pour mieux se calmer et réfléchir. Il n'était pas fou. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Il était totalement sobre. Maintenant comme hier surtout. Il avait bien vu de ses propre yeux qu'Eren avait reprit son apparence il y a peut. Alors pourquoi se soudain revirement ? Hanji avait complètement foutu le corps d'Eren à l'envers bordel. Lui aussi était nu. Il balança sa tête en arrière et inspira profondément avant de donner un coup de pied à Eren qui le fit tombé du lit. Avec ça il retrouverait son apparence initiale peut-être. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Rivaille plaqua sa main sur son visage en entier. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Hanji avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de la découper et de la brûlée vif.

Il entendit un grognements au sol. Et vit une touffe brune se redresser. Rivaille se leva à son tour et regarda de toute sa hauteur le bambin qui râlait et se débattait de toute ses forces des draps qui était tombées avec lui.

" Eren lève toi. On part directement chez Hanji. " Fit-il avec sérieux.

Eren leva la tête et regarda le taciturne d'un air interrogateur. Le caporal soupira et répondit à la question silencieuse du bambin.

" Regarde toi. Tu as repris ton apparence infantile.

-Hei-hein ?!

-Met un tee-shirt à manches longues. Ça suffira largement pour couvrir tout ton corps. Faisons vite avant qu'on ne croisent du monde. Il est encore tôt. "

Quand il vit Eren rougir il comprit que celui-ci avait remarqué sa nudité. Une question lui brûla alors les lèvres. " Eren tu te souviens de ce qu'on à fait hier soir ? " Fit Rivaille. " ... Oui. Je... J'étais normal à ce moment là. "

Rivaille était en colère. Il marchait vite dans les couloirs humide qui sentait légèrement le renfermé. Eren à ses trousses marchant où plutôt trottinant avec peine tentant de rattraper son aîné. " Ri-Rivaille ! Attends-moi je n'est pas d'aussi grandes jambes que toi ! " Eren était essoufflé et il s'était arrêté posant sa petite main contre le mur reprenant son souffle avec peine. Rivaille se stoppa dans sa course aveuglé par l'irritation et la colère et se tourna en biais pour regarder la petite chose essoufflée. " Tch ! " Hanji n'avait pue trouvée d'explications à ces phénomènes étranges. Elle leurs avait juste balancée :

" Rivaille, on ne dérange jamais un savant dans ces recherches. Je suis désolée mais occupe toi d'Eren le temps que je finisse ce que je suis en train de faire. J'ai assemblée quelques vêtements qui lui irait. Ah oui, et Erwin passera te voir dans ton bureau prochainement donc je te conceil de rentré vite dans tes appartements. "

Le seul point positif était qu'elle prenait cela au sérieux. Peut-être qu'Erwin l'avait sévèrement réprimander. Il soupira et se retourna totalement cette fois-ci.

" Je t'avais dis que tu débrouillerais par la suite.

-Hé ! Je n'est rien demandé moi dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

-... "

Rivaille voulu riposter en lui disant que lui aussi il n'avait rien demandé mais non. C'était lui qui avait la garde d'Eren. C'était lui qui avait demandé de prendre en charge Eren. C'était lui aussi le responsable en parti. Il aurait dû l'avoir près de lui à ce moment là. Protégé Eren était son devoir. Alors il s'avança jusqu'à lui, et tendis la main au petit être ayant les joues rouge. Eren ouvrit grand les yeux et après mûres réflexions de joie antérieure glissa sa main dans celle de son supérieur. Et ils repartirent tout les deux d'un pas moins rapide.

Rivaille avait de très grandes mains pensa l'enfant en regardant la siennes se faire engloutir par celle de son supérieur. Il posa ensuite son regard vert sur l'homme qu'il aimait. D'ici, de sa petite hauteur, Rivaille avait encore plus de charisme qu'à l'acoutumé. Il était décidément vraiment beau. C'était la première fois qu'ils marchaient main dans la main. À cette pensée Eren rougissea. Il eu fallut cet événement casse-pied pour qu'ils le fassent enfin. Mais bon ça allait s'arranger hein ? Et à ce moment là, ils pourraient de nouveau se tenir la main dans de meilleures conditions.

Quand la jeune recrue vit son caporal se masser la nuque avec une autre grimace que celle qui avait pour habitude -ses sourcils froncés- Eren devina que Rivaille devait pensé à la tonne de paperasses qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Il devait faire quelque chose. C'était encore à cause de lui si il se retrouvait de nouveau en retard.

" Eren je vais finir mes rapports. Ne sort pas de cette pièce compris ? "

Celui-ci ocha la tête énergétiquement. Trop énergétiquement au goût de Rivaille qui avait un sourcil arqué. Il haussa les épaules avant de s'installer sur son fauteuil, croisé les jambes et mettre une plume entre ses longs et fins doigts. Après avoir suffisamment getter l'absence de son supérieur sur sa personne, Eren se faufila doucement jusqu'à l'arrière pièce qu'était la salle d'eau. Il ferma la porte et coura jusqu'à la baignoire pour ouvrir le robinet et ainsi faire couler l'eau chaude qui ne tarda pas à remplir la cuve. Eren se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper de quoi se savonner et sécher avec difficultés. Il avait beau tiré sur tout les muscle de ses pieds et de ses jambes rien à faire. Puis une lumière l'éclaira. Si il se transformait en titan avec cette taille là, il serait plus probable qu'à sa transformation il atteindrait la taille idéale. Alors à ses risques et périls il porta sa main à la bouche. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se senti décoller du sol. Et comme par magie il se retrouva nez à nez avec les objets de ses désirs difficiles à atteindre jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ce n'était ni de la magie et ni de la sorcellerie. Il y avait bel et bien une main sous chacuns de ses sous de bras. Eren renifla et ne tarda pas à identifier cette odeur si délicieuse qu'était celle de son caporal.

" Qu'est ce que tu allais faire triple idiot ? Fit le taciturne.

Eren sursauta avant de tourner sa tête doucement et sûrement comme ci il avait peur de se faire bouffer par deux prunelles grises.

-Je-je rien !

-Tu n'es vraiment pas une lumière Eren. Si tu voulais de l'aide il fallait me le demander.

-... Co-comment tu as sû que j'étais là ? Fit Eren les joues rouge.

-Tu avais la tête d'un constipé. Je savais que tu tramais quelque chose. Si tu voulais prendre un bain il fallait me le demander petite tête. Attrape ce que tu voulais prendre gamin. "

Après qu'il eu reposé Eren au sol, Rivaille passa sa main devant ses lèvres et... Il racana comme jamais.

" Ffff Eren, vouloir ce transformer en titan pour tenter de prendre une serviette et un savon... Ffff ".

Les épaules du caporal tréssotèrent au fur et à mesure que le ricanement du caporal prenait le dessus un peu plus. La façon dont il riait était si... Et la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom était si... Fantasma Eren en regardant son supérieur dans son délire de ses grand yeux verts d'enfant.

" Ffff elle restera dans les anales celle-ci, hein Eren ? "

Plaisanta Rivaille avec malice. Les oreilles du cadet devinrent rouge. Il tendit le bras d'un coup sec le plus haut possible en direction du visage de Rivaille tenant dans sa mains les outils nécessaires pour le bain. Leur bain.

" Ce bain n'est pas pour moi, il est pour toi Caporal.

Rivaille le regarda étonné avant de tiré sur son mouchoir.

-Pour moi dis-tu ?

-Je-J'ai pensé que cela te ferais du bien... Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme.

-... Tu prends soin de moi alors que c'est toi qui est dans la merde en ce moment même. "

Rivaille s'était accroupi à la hauteur d'Eren le sourire toujours malice aux lèvres et au grand étonnement du petit homme, le taciturne mit une main derrière son dos et l'autre sur son coeur. Le salut de l'humanité. Rivaille offrait son coeur à Eren. Il le remerciait. Souriant comme un grand enfant, de toutes ses dents les joues rougies, Eren offrit à son tour son coeur à son caporal.

Il faisait à nouveau nuit. Le silence régnait à l'intérieur comme dehors. Un silence factice. Ils avaient tout deux prit leur bain ensemble. Eren s'amusant à sourire tout seul bêtement la joue écraser contre le bord de la baignoire, et Rivaille le surveillant d'un oeil discret. Comme l'avait prédit Hanji, le commandant en chef Erwin Smith était bel et bien venu à leur rencontre. Il était venu voir comment ce portait Eren. Et aussi... Rivaille. Mais de toute façon il le savait. Il n'avait aucune chance. Il avait perdu. Mais quand bien même, Erwin aimait toujours taquiner Eren avec Rivaille. Et cette fois-ci il put et fut même avantager par la taille handicapante d'Eren. Il poussa à bout le petit être qui avait fini par ce jeter sur lui essayant de le bombarder de coups de points et de coup de pieds. Le bambin ne put rien faire. Rivaille l'avait tenu par le col de sa chemise. Après cette situation amusante pour Erwin, fatiguante pour Rivaille et sanguinaire pour Eren, le couple avait vaquer pour une séance ménage et lecture avant de finir par dormir blotti l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, tout ce passa très vite. Un soldat avait déboulé dans le bureau, essoufflé et exténué. Il disait qu'Hanji attendait de pied ferme Le Caporal Rivaille Ackerman et Eren Jäger. Sous leurs yeux étonnés ils s'étaient donc pressés de s'y rendre. En chemin il se passa quelque chose. Une bonne chose. Une chose remplie de promesses. Dans les longs couloirs interminable, froid, gris, humide, fait de pierres et si familier pour les deux hommes, marchaient Eren et le caporal Rivaille mains dans la main. Seuls. Le messager était aussitôt parti après avoir eu l'autorisation du caporal-chef. Le ténébreux marchait d'un pas serein au côté d'Eren qui lui trottinait légèrement tentant de marcher au même rythme que son supérieur. Il avait la tête levée en direction du taciturne regardant encore et encore les moindres détails, la moindre ride qui faisait le visage si fascinant, séduisant et attractif de son tuteur. Rivaille croisa le regard de la petit chose accroché à sa main. Ses yeux... Ils étaient si profond pensa Eren.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux gamin ?

-... Tu crois que le chef Zoe a réussie à trouvée quelque chose ?

-Si elle n'a pas glander pendant que nous on s'abstenaient, ouais.

Eren rougissea avant de reprendre.

-Rivaille ? Qu'est- qu'est ce qu'on fera quand j'aurai retrouvé ma taille ? Avait-il osé demander.

Rivaille arqua un sourcil en souriant narquoisement.

-Oï, à quoi tu penses nabot ?

-Dis... Dis le moi c'est tout.

-... On fera le ménage bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait Eren. Et il lui fit comprendre du regard. Rivaille soupira : bébé pleure. Le petit coeur d'Eren était encore plus fragile qu'avant. La moindre chose qui le contrariait ou qui le rendait triste le faisait pleuré comme une femme enceinte bourré d'hormones négatives. Il détestait définitivement les gosses approuva Rivaille. Mais celui-ci n'était pas pareil. Même-ci il avait toutes les conditions réunies pour être un vrai sale gosse, ces caprices, ces pleures il les acceptait tous. Parce que c'était Eren. Oui, du favoritisme et alors ? Remarque, Eren n'avait pas besoin de régresser physiquement pour avoir la mentalité et la chiantitude d'un enfant. Eren restait Eren. Son Eren à lui.

" Je viens d'y repensé en faite Eren. Je crois que je suis un peu resté sur ma faim la dernière nuit où nous avons couchés ensemble. Je voulais me rassasier le matin même mais il a fallu qu'un titan trouve le moyen de rétrécir au point d'avoir la même taille qu'un insecte. "

Eren le regardait rouge pivoine. Attendant la suite. Avec impatience ou anxiété ?

" En gros, tu vas le regretté. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais commencer à t'entamer. Tu es cruel. Si tu as des idées partages les moi. Un enfant déborde toujours d'imagination non ? "

Oui. Un enfant avait bel et bien de l'imagination, mais de là à s'en servir pour savoir dans qu'elle position et dans qu'elle situation Eren allait se faire bouffé était un peu... Sec ? Cru ? Hard ? Mais c'est ce qui faisait le caractère de Rivaille. Ses phrases ambiguës, vulgaire. Et Eren n'était pas contre. Rivaille restait Rivaille. Son Rivaille.

Ils continuèrent leurs chemins avec de la suite dans leurs idées. Véridique. Leur futur remplis de promesses passionnées, charnelles et incandescentes.

" Ok Eren tu es prêts ? Tu n'as pas peur ? "

La jeune recrue ocha la tête de différentes manières de façon à répondre à chaques questions appropriées à la réponse. Hanji lui avait fait faire se déshabillé. Lorsque Eren retrouverait son apparence, il allait bien évidemment déchiré les vêtements qu'il portait à l'heure actuelle. Autant les retirés tout de suite. Le chef Zoe lui avait donc donnée une grandes serviettes bleu qui recouvrait tout son petit corps de façon à ce qu'il puisse ensuite cacher son anatomie lorsqu'il retrouverait sa taille initiale. Rivaille se tenait pas très loin de son protégé, les bras croisés attendant la sentence d'Hanji sur son protégé.

" Eren ! Lorsque tu auras bu se verre en entier, quand je te le dirais, tu te mutileras comme tu le fais si bien d'habitude pour te transformer en titan ! "

Un " Hein ?! " collectif se fit entendre entre Rivaille et Eren.

" Euh... Han-Hanji-san... Vous êtes sûre ?

-Mais oui ! Ais confiance en moi !

-C'est un peu difficile à concevoir Hanji. Fit le taciturne.

-Peuh ! Je me ferais un plaisir de lorgner ta petite bouille pour voir qu'elle réaction tu auras lorsqu'Eren retrouvera son apparence !

-Perverse.

-Tu me fais confiance Eren ?

-Ou-oui... ?

-... Ce n'était pas sincère. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Eren ? Reposa-t-elle comme question beaucoup plus sérieuse.

-Oui ! Fit le jeune brun. "

La femme aux cheveux auburn attrapa alors les mains d'Eren le sourire aux lèvres et le rose aux joue. " C'est parti Eren ! Avale moi ça et transforme toi ensuite ! Je veux de la volonté ! "

Le temps défila très vite. Dans la réalité oui. Mais dans la tête du caporal, non. Tout l'action se déroula au ralenti. Dans une lenteur à rendre fou. L'instant ou Eren porta le gobelet brun à ses lèvres, le liquide coulant à sa gorge, la vision où il vit l'enfant déglutir puis faire une grimace négative, le moment où Zoe cria à Eren de se transformer. Les crocs d'Eren sortirent pour ensuite se planter dans la chair de sa main. Puis. Un petit éclair orangé, de la fumée, le silence.

Lorsque le brouillard infernale qu'était la fumée blanche disparue, Rivaille plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir à travers le rideau de fumée. Les deux adultes sursautèrent puis avancèrent d'un pas reconnaissant une silhouette familièrent. Ils virent deux grands pieds, deux longues jambes hâlés légèrement musclées jusqu'à atterrir ensuite sur une serviette bleu ciel que tenait une grande main robuste. Ils ne respiraient plus. Ne clignaient plus des yeux. Quand la vapeur opaque décida de totalement se dissiper sur la partie supérieure du corps masculin, le coeur de Rivaille força sa cage thoracique. Il ne su pourquoi. Des abdominaux finement tracés, le torce également subtilement sculpté et les épaules larges et développées. Quand le ténébreux croisa de nouveau deux orbes vertes, brillant avec toute la force de la vitalité d'Eren, une joie antérieure s'installa dans l'être de Rivaille. La jeune recrue de la cent-quatrième brigade Eren Jäger avait enfin retrouvé son apparence.

Le chef d'escouade Hanji Zoe éclata de joie criant son bohneur partout, sautant glissant, dansant sous le regard blasé du caporal-chef et sous l'amusement d'Eren. Quand elle fut un peu moins possédé par le goût et la saveur de la victoire, Hanji se retourna vers Eren et ausculta son corps de fond en comble physiquement et psychologiquement cherchant la moindre anomalie.

" Pousse toi de là l'extraterrestre. " Lança le taciturne en attrapant le col de Zoe pour la faire reculer de sa bête de foire.

Rivaille était jaloux ? Eh bien oui. Et il ne le cachait pas.

" Arrête de le lorgner obsédée. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de le voir nu.

-Mais ! Je voulais en savoir un peu plus moi !

-Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça. Mais je te remercie pour ton travaille.

-Hummm... Bon très bien. Je reviens je vais te chercher des vêtements Eren. "

Celui-ci ocha la tête. Il était rouge. De gêne. Rivaille se tenait juste devant lui, leur corps se collant presque. L'adolescent n'osa plus bougé ni respiré. Ils se regardèrent, Rivaille intensément et Eren avec hésitation déliant leur regard par moment pour regarder ailleurs. " Tu vas bien ? " Fini par dire le plus âgé. Le jeune soldat lui répondit maladoitement en bégayan une réponse presque inaudible. Le taciturne ne comprit qu'à moitié l'embarras de son protégé. Même-ci l'adolescent n'avait pas trop quoi d'être gêner cela amusait légèrement Rivaille. Ça faisait au moins deux bon jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés et qu'ils s'abstenaient avec difficultés. Alors c'est sans hésitation que le taciturne plaqua sa main derrière la nuque d'Eren pour le forcé à se baisser jusqu'à sa hauteur et y écrasé ses lèvres sur celles de son protégé. Un courant électrique traversa les deux corps, comme-ci leurs peau étaient les fils conducteurs et des frissons prirent place paralysant l'échine d'Eren et Rivaille. Le semi titan senti ses babines se faire chatouillées par quelque chose d'humide et d'insistant qui forcait le passage entre ses lèvres. Eren accueilli alors avec plaisir et excitation la langue de son tuteur dans sa cavité buccales. Un ballet de langues sensuel pris place faisant oublié l'endroit où les deux hommes se trouvaient et faisant perdre la tête à Eren. L'adolescent était si heureux de pouvoir re rencontré ces sensations doucereuses qui l'avait manqué durant les quarante deux heures. Reconnaître ce goût si familier et plaisant. Cette friandise si délectable qu'était les baisers luxueux de Rivaille. Une chaleur qui ne lui était pas inconnue s'installa dans le bas ventre d'Eren. Un frisson et une contraction d'estomac parcouru Eren dès que le caporal glissa ses doigts partout sur son corps. Ils partaient de son buste passant par ses abdos subtilement dessinés, pour finir par s'échouer sur le creux de son dos le faisant se arqué pour ainsi avoir plus de contact physique avec son supérieur. De nombreux papillons butinaient à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il n'y avait que Rivaille pour lui faire cet effet là. Absolument que Rivaille.

Le caporal-chef avait longtemps attendu ce moment savoureux. Eren aussi mais Rivaille avait craqué. Il voulait absolument rattraper tout le temps précieux qu'ils avaient . Il voulait lui faire l'amour avec ferveur. Et passion.

" Herm ! Vous êtes chez moi ici, vos ébats érotique c'est dans ton bureau Rivaille."

Eren sursauta rouge écarlate jusqu'au oreille et Rivaille fit un " Tch! " s'écartant légèrement de son protégé s'essuyant le coin de la bouche comme-ci de rien était.

"J'admire l'affection et la tendresse dont vous faites preuve tout les deux, ça me fait rêver ! " Fit la jeune femme aux lunettes d'un air rêveur.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien. Si ce n'est que le visage impassible de Rivaille et l'expression embarrassé d'Eren.

" T'as qu'à te marier femme dégénéré.

-Je n'aime que les titans ! Si tu arrives à m'en trouvé un qui n'aime que les relations durable préviens moi !

-Han-Hanji-san...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Complètement atteinte.

-Comme toi lorsqu'il s'agit d'Eren ! Répliqua la femme aux cheveux auburn. "

Le taciturne fut surprit par la répartie d'Hanji. La jeune recrue aussi. Eren regardait son supérieur pour tenté de voir qu'elle expression du visage il adoptait. Impossible. C'était dommage, à voir la tête d'Hanji ça avait l'air drôle.

" Peu importe l'intellectuel, file moi ses vêtements. On s'arrache. "

Hanji souria et haussa les épaules avant de leur informés qu'elle partait voir Erwin pour son rapport fabuleux et croustillant. La femme à la queue de cheval avait même précisée qu'elle ferait en sorte à ce qu'Erwin les laisse tranquille pour un bon et long moment. Rivaille l'avait traité d'obsédée sexuel tandis qu'Eren bafouillait des choses encore incompréhensibles. Hanji avait donc fini par partir avec son éternel sourire de vainqueur précisant aux deux amoureux de bien fermé la porte à leur départ.

Des pas et encore des bruits de pas. Un couloir et encore un long couloir. Deux hommes et encore des hommes. Une poigne puissante, ferme, écrasait la main d'un adolescent brun, au grand yeux vert et au teint hâlé. Rivaille entamait la marche entraînant un Eren souriant, rêveur et heureux.

Dans le long couloir sombre et humide se tenait deux hommes à la marche irrégulière et à la l'allure lente. Dans ce long passage maussade et humecté on entendait que le crissement des lampes torches consommant pas à pas leur combustible.

Stoppant leur marche silencieuse, léthargique et pleine de promesses, Rivaille se retourna vers Eren et le sonda de ses iris grisés. Toujours les mains liées, le caporal-chef s'approcha d'Eren jusqu'à ce qu'il lui attrape le col et n'attire son visage vers lui effleurant ses lèvres. Il le fixait toujours de son regard lasse, blasé semblable à une personne dégoûter de tout.

" Ca-caporal ? " Fit Eren.

Il ne répondit pas. Ce contentant de gardé le silence. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes doucement, simplement avant de se décollé de son subordonné sans un mot. Eren le regardait avec les yeux rond ne comprenant point la situation. À quoi pouvait-il pensé ? Qu'est ce que le caporal avait derrière la tête ?

" Avance Eren. C'est un ordre. "

Le taciturne l'avait de nouveau tiré par la main pour l'entraîner encore dans leur marche lente. Eren avait ses doigts posés sur ses lèvres se posant milles et une questions. Rivaille tourna la tête en biais et balanca :

" Arrête de pensé gamin. On n'a pas le temps. Cest toi qui m'a obligé à tenir cette putain de promesse non ? Alors magne ton cus ! "

Eren Jäger souria. Oui il l'a voulait cette promesse.


End file.
